The House of Mouse is Back
by TheWabbajackX
Summary: After a decade of absence, the most popular hotspot in the wonderful world of Disney is back! Like the TV show in context to movies, the continuity of the story is not on par with the games. Like the show, anything is possible here.
1. Reunion

**"The House of Mouse - Re-Opening Friday Night"**

This title stretched far across all the newspapers in Disney Town, and why wouldn't it? The House of Mouse was the most popular place in the whole world. Second only to Disney Castle, of course. Almost a decade ago, the House of Mouse was open and jam-packed full of people from all over. Many of the patrons were from other worlds. However, the House was eventually shut down. The Disney Company investors withdrew the money invested in the House of Mouse to keep it running and used it to promote several teenage pop stars they had recently discovered. Some were good like the band called "Powerline", but others weren't so much. The bands' fame eventually ended, either due to lack of interest or bad band behavior, and the investors decided to contact King Mickey. They wished to re-open the House of Mouse and would fund dozens of new cartoons as well as any guest stars they wanted to appear.

Mickey and the old crew were all working inside the old building, sprucing it up for its grand re-opening. The building had come under hard times during the decade it had been abandoned. Many of the floors and electrical equipment needed replacement. The carpet in the lobby was pulled out and replaced, and the big wide screen monitor used to play the cartoons was updated to a more modern model. The investors were willing to give them as much money as needed to bring the House back. The mechanical technician Horace Horsecaller was re-installing their talking microphone, named "Mike", into the electrical work. He would announce when the House was officially opened every night while the band performed the song "Rockin' at the House of Mouse". He also introduced Mickey every time and endorse the advertisements at the end of the night.

"Can't wait to see this place re-open," Donald said.

"Gawrsh, me too," Goofy said. "Can't wait to work with Maxie again. Ahyuck!"

"It's been so long since we've been here, fellas," Mickey said. "Missed this old place."

"Ooooh I know!" Clarabelle said. "This town has been so boring and lifeless since it shut down! I bet there's so much juicy gossip to catch up on!"

"Hah! We'll see about that!" a voice shouted out. They all turned to see Pete standing in the doorway. "Well, lookie at all these hard workin' folks pitchin' their time in to spruce the old place up? Ain't that precious?"

"Oh no," Donald sighed.

"Gawrsh," Goofy said. Mickey covered his brow with the palm of his hand.

"Don't tell me," he said. "The investors made YOU the landlord?" Pete guffawed in triumph.

"You got that right, Mouse!" he boasted. "And the same rules from years before apply here. If this show goes down in smoke, you're history!"

"You better hope it doesn't, or neither one of us will get it. Like last time." Pete's grin disappeared from his face. He remembered. The investors pulled out all their money, leaving none for Pete to keep the House open. Mickey and Pete both lost their opportunities at ownership.

"Well... I... you... ohhh!" Pete grumbled. "None of that matters! You just better be able to keep the people interested, Mouse. Or I'll be running this shindig!"

"Actually, if Mickey cannot hold interest, he has the ability to choose his successor," Minnie interrupted. A gnarled frown creased Pete's face and a triumphant smirk creased both Mickey and Minnie's. Pete pulled out a piece of paper with something written on it and furiously scanned it. He stopped halfway down and stared at part of it for a while. His grin returned.

"Well, accordin' to this here rule list thingie, if that successor fails, then I get this place!" Pete finished his tirade with a triumphant laugh. Goofy was polishing the Magic Mirror when Pete pushed him out of the way. "Oh Mirror, how will I get this here House o' Mouse?" The Mirror stared at him with a raised eyebrow and a dissatisfied smirk on its face.

"Whatever way gets you out of here sooner," it rebuttled. Pete grumbled irritably to himself and stormed out of the House. Mickey shook his head.

"Yeesh, what's his problem?" a voice said. They turned to see Max coming from the electrical room.

"Aww, don't you worry about him, Maxie," Goofy said.

"Dad, it's Pete. How much trouble can he cause?" Max asked.

"He's got the Heartless on his side. I think."

"Not anymore he doesn't," Mickey said. "All the keyholes are sealed. We won't have to worry about them anymore." Goofy sighed with relief.

"Maxie, I don't know what I'd do if those Heartless fellers got you!" he exclaimed and embraced his son.

"Dad!" Max said. "Not in front of the others!" Donald laughed a little at Max. Goofy finally let go of his son. "So anyway, Mick. How are things gonna be done here? Am I still the valet?"

"That's correct," Mickey said. "Goofy's the waiter, Donald's the greeter, Daisy's the reservation clerk, Horace is the technician, Clarabelle handles the gossip, Minnie's my advisor, and Gus is the chef. Just like old times!" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh no," Donald said. "Not Gus." Mickey looked at him.

"Well, why not Gus?" he asked. "He's the most qualified, after all."

"He eats all the food!" Donald said.

"Not ALL the food," Mickey defended. "Besides, he's gotten good about it. Haven't you, Gus?"

"Honk!" Gus replied from across the room.

"See?" Donald simply grimaced and raised an eyebrow.

"Aww phooey." Mickey was looking over a clipboard. It was a list of positions at the House.

"Hmm," he said. "Looks like we need to fill a few more openings."

"Like what?" Donald asked.

"Well, we need entertainment. Can your nephews fill that for us?" Mickey asked.

"I'm sure they'd be happy to," Donald said. "I'll ask them about it later."

"What else do we need, Mickey?" Daisy asked.

"Well, we needed an announcer, but Mike seems to have that covered."

"Welcome," he said from across the room.

"And we'll need somebody to headline when I'm not available," Mickey noted. "Minnie, could you do it?"

"Oh, Mickey, you know I'd love to, but I'm already gonna be busy with planning out the shows," she lamented. "Just throwing this out there, but I could use some help with planning out the House's events."

"I'll look into it for ya, Minnie," Mickey said with a smile. Minnie smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Mickey. What would I do without you?"

"Live the life of Reily?" he said with a giggle.

* * *

><p>Thursday had come. The House was good as new, with some major upgrades from the original. Professor Ludwig von Drake had helped calibrate the equipment in the technician's room. Gus had learned dozens of new recipes, which allowed many new foods to be added to the menus. The Disney Corporation had supplied them with hundreds of new cartoons to play as well as digitally remastered versions of the original ones that were played at the original House a decade ago. The neon sign out front had been replaced and updated with a more modern look. Everything looked swell, but there were a few loose ends that needed tying. The positions left open had not been filled, and they had to open tomorrow. Mickey couldn't risk delaying the re-opening, fearing it would put them all in a bad light and lose the House. Mickey was sitting in his office looking through his contact list for potential employees.<p>

"Let's see... PJ?" he asked himself. "Nah. Ugh. Definitely NOT Mortimer. Maybe Oswald?" The speaker that led to his room crackled to life.

"Mickey, someone's here to see you," a voice called over it. It was Daisy's. Mickey looked confused.

"But Daisy, I didn't schedule an appointment with anybody."

"I know," she said. "Minnie wanted to surprise you, so she called an old friend of all ours to come over. I think you're really gonna be happy with her choice." Mickey smiled.

"Alrighty then," he said with a giggle. "Come on in." The speaker faded out, and the door open. Mickey looked up, and a genuine look of surprise washed over him as he saw who was standing in the doorway. A young man was standing in front of him. Looked to be about 15. He had spiky brown hair and was wearing a plain white shirt with a black tie, as well as matching black pants and big black shoes. A big happy smile creased the front of Mickey's face. "Sora!" he exclaimed happily. Sora chuckled nervously.

"Heya, Your Majesty," he said.


	2. Pre Show Preparations

Mickey eagerly shook Sora's hand. It had been so long since they were able to meet up.

"Gosh, how you been, Sora?" Mickey asked.

"Great, sir," Sora replied. "The Islands have been pretty dull. How have things been here, Your Majesty?" Mickey smiled.

"Please," he said. "At the Castle, I'm "Majesty", but here, I'm just plain ol' "Mickey", pal," Sora smiled.

"Right," he said. "Sorry. So Minnie said you have a job opening here for me."

"That's right," Mickey said. "I don't know if you've heard, but the House of Mouse is re-opening after a decade of absence."

"Everybody's talking about that," Sora said. "Everybody on the Islands can't wait to go. You never told me you owned a nightclub."

"Well, we never had much time to talk with us both saving the worlds and all," Mickey said with a chuckle. Sora chuckled too.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Well," Mickey said as he got out his clipboard. "Minnie needs somebody to help plan out events for the re-opening, and I'll need somebody to headline for me when I can't make it."

"I can do that," Sora said.

"You sure, Sora?" Mickey asked. "This is a big responsibility. Can you handle it?"

"Yeah, of course!" he said. "I fought a thousand Heartless. I can do something like this."

"Oh, I believe you, Sora," Mickey said. "But just remember that we'll all help you if you need it." Sora nodded. "You're hired." A smile crept across Sora's face.

"Yes!" he exclaimed and jumped for joy. "Everybody's gonna be so impressed! Riku's gonna be so jealous, and Kairi will think I'm so cool!" Mickey raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now now. You're gonna be workin'. Don't spend your time flirting with the girls, you dog," he teased. Sora's face turned a little red, and he stammered a bit. "Well, I'll just introduce you to everybody. We've got some people working here you may not have met before."

* * *

><p>"SORA!" Donald and Goofy shouted. They dogpiled him and hugged him tightly. All three of them were laughing like the three hyenas.<p>

"I can't believe you're gonna be workin' with us!" Goofy said. "You and Maxie will get along just fine!"

"It's so good to see you both again," Sora said to them. "It's been so long. How have you been?"

"Things have been pretty calm since we beat Xemnas," Donald said. "We've all been taking it easy."

"Come on, fellas," Mickey said to them. "We gotta show Sora around." Sora, Donald, and Goofy got to their feet and stood before Mickey and Minnie. Sora extended his hand to Minnie.

"Good to see you again, ma'am," he said to her. Minnie ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh, we've all missed you so much, Sora!" she said happily.

"Things have been pretty quiet without you, you know," Daisy told him. Sora laughed a little.

"Well, I'm back now," he said.

"How's your island?" Daisy asked.

"It hasn't changed much," Sora said. "The people have, though. Especially Kairi. She's really different, yet still the same." He spaced out for a little.

"I'm sure she can't keep her hands off you, huh, stud?" Daisy teased.

"Huh?" Sora snapped to attention.

"Hey, now," Max said. "The new guy's got himself a lady friend, huh?" he teased with a wink. Sora's face was burning bright red. Donald and Goofy were laughing at the display.

"Oooh! This will be great for the Main Street Gossip segment!" Clarabelle exclaimed.

"Gossip segment?" Sora spouted nervously. Donald nudged him playfully.

"Aww, we're just teasing ya is all," Donald said. Sora wiped sweat from his brow.

"Anyway, let me introduce all these fine people. This is Clarabelle Cow." Clarabelle waved at him.

"Pleasure to meet you, young man," she said. Sora smiled and nodded.

"As you heard, she's in charge of the Main Street Gossip segment, which you can probably guess deals with the biggest rumors in Disney Town." Clarabelle pointed two fingers to her eyes and then to Sora.

"I'll be watching you, young man," she said teasingly.

"Great," Sora said flatly. Goofy guffawed.

"And this here's my son, Maxie!" Goofy said as he swung his arm around his son. "He's the valet."

"Dad! Not in front of the new guy!" Max said. Sora laughed. Mike the Microphone lowered himself down to their level.

"Hey there, new guy!" he said eagerly. "Name's "Mike". I'm the announcer. Up there in the booth is Horace Horsecaller." Horace waved down at them.

"Hey there!" Sora said. "Nice to meet you." Sora extended his hand to Mike. Mike raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh right. Sorry."

"What's all this hullabaloo?" a gruff voice called out. They all turned to see that Pete had once again graced them with his presence. "I don't see any work bein' done round here."

"Pete?" Sora exclaimed. "What's he doing here?" Pete turned in Sora's direction.

"So you done decided to give this little brat with the Keyblade a job here huh, Mouse?" Mickey said nothing. "Well, not on my watch! You're fired!"

"But I haven't even worked yet!" Sora stated.

"Doesn't matter. I'm the landlord, so what I say goes, see?"

"Not so fast, Pete," Mickey interrupted. He was reading the contents of a paper. The same one Pete had read from earlier. "It says here you can't fire anyone without any precedents."

"Uh, what's that mean?" Pete asked. Mickey slapped his hand against his forehead and shook his head in disbelief.

"It means you can't fire anybody without a good reason," Minnie stated very matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah?" Pete asked. "Well, how bout beatin' me up back in the Underworld and leavin' me for dead for them Heartless?"

"You did that to yourself!" Sora defended. "You were siding with the Heartless!"

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"Oooooooh!" Pete roared. "Well, you ain't seen the last of me, you spiky haired little runt. I'll be watchin' you."

"Whatever," Sora said, clearly unimpressed. Pete grumbled to himself and stormed out. "What's with him?" Mickey sighed.

"He's the landlord," Mickey informed him.

"Landlord?" Sora said in disbelief. Mickey nodded. "How did he get to be a landlord?" Mickey shrugged. "Will he cause trouble for us, Mickey?"

"Probably," he said. "But that's why we gotta keep our eyes open. Remember: all for one..."

"And two for tea!" Goofy said, raising his fist in the air victoriously.

"Close enough," Mickey said with a laugh.

"Tea is gross," Sora said, sticking his tongue out.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, things were relatively quiet. The whole crew was gathered in Mickey's office brainstorming for an act to open the show with. Every night the House of Mouse opened in the past, it opened with a big act. They wanted to continue this tradition but didn't know what to do. Sora suggested Mickey perform magic, but after his little stunts with the Cartoon Wasteland and when he caused all that chaos with the brooms and the water as Yen Sid's apprentice, he doubted that his former master would lend him the hat to use to open the show. That was all they had. The group split up and went back to their separate things. Mickey figured with everybody busy doing something, they would get inspiration somewhere. Minnie was looking over a list when she heard something. It was a voice, singing on the microphone. It sounded really nice. It was smooth and soft. She peaked around the edge of the curtain to see who it was. Onstage holding the microphone was Sora.<p>

"When you walk away...

You don't hear me say "Please...

Oh baby, don't go..."

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight.

It's hard to let it go..."

Sora snapped to attention when he heard sudden clapping. He turned to see Minnie with a big smile on her face. "Minnie!" Sora said with a blush creeping across his face. "I-I didn't know you were h-here!"

"Oh, Sora! That was lovely!" she said clapping vigorously. "I didn't know you could sing."

"Well, I did have a couple singing lessons as a kid," he said. "But don't tell anyone! Um, it was just you that heard that, right?" Minnie giggled and pulled back the curtain. Mickey, Daisy, Donald, Goofy, Max, and Clarabelle were all gathered around with big smiles on their faces and began applauding. Sora covered his face, really quite embarrassed about the ordeal.

"I don't get why you're so embarrassed about singin'," Goofy said. "We did it back on Atlantica." Donald nodded.

"But that was there, and this is... here..." Sora shuffled nervously. That really wasn't a good enough excuse. Truth was that he didn't want to sing there either but did it to cheer Ariel up.

"Bet you serenade Kairi all the time with a voice like that," Daisy teased.

"Ooooh! Do tell!" Clarabelle said and started scribbling in her notepad.

"Wh-what are you writing?" Sora asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing, dear," she said and then tilted the pad to Daisy. The two began giggling like little schoolgirls. Sora was beet red.

"Don't be embarrassed, Sora," Mickey said, trying to comfort him. "You sang rather well, if I do say so myself."

"Thanks, boss," Sora said, smiling shyly.

"And girls love boys that can sing," Minnie said.

"It's true," Max said. "Why do you think Powerline is so successful?" Sora simply shrugged.

"You know, I think I got a great idea on how to open up for the House. If you're interested, Sora." Sora was indeed interested in Mickey's proposal.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.


	3. Showtime

"Ok, guys. I'm not so sure about this anymore." Sora was onstage with a band behind him. It was fifteen minutes to the re-opening.

"You can't back out now!" Donald said. "You're all we've got!" Sora sighed. This was true. He didn't want to let his friends down or the guests, for that matter. His nervousness was really starting to eat at him though.

"Well, just how many people are gonna be at this thing?" he asked. Mickey opened his mouth to answer before Goofy cut him off.

"Gawrsh, everybody in Disney Town's comin'!" he said, not realizing how Sora felt on this. "Probably 'bout a hundred people. Ahyuck!"

"Thank you, Goofy, for that," Mickey said dryly.

"Ahyuck! No problem, Mickey!" he replied, not picking up Mickey's sarcasm.

"Great," Sora said exasperatedly. Goofy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Aw, shucks. You'll do fine out there. What's the difference between singin' in front of them and us?"

"About a hundred people," Sora stated.

"Well, when you put it like that..." he trailed off.

"Nevermind him, Sora," Mickey said. "You'll do great out there." He gave Sora a thumbs up. Sora returned it.

"I suppose, but do I have to wear this outfit?" His atire was very fancy and similar in color, much different from his casual wear. Instead of yellow, his shoes were grey. He was wearing long black pants and a black blazer with a white undershirt. A red bowtie donned itself upon his neck, and a black fedora topped his spiky hair. He was unsure how his hat fit on top of his hair. "I mean, the bowtie and hat seem a bit much, don't you think?"

"Nonsense," Mickey said. "You look great. A real swinger."

"The girls will be all over you, Sora," Daisy said with a wink. Sora shook his head.

"Now's not the time for teasing me, Daisy." Daisy merely shrugged and went to the front desk. "Huey, Dewey, Louie. You guys ready?" The three of them were part of the band. Huey was on guitar, Louie was on the sax, and Dewey was on the drums. The three of them stared at him for a while before Huey spoke up.

"We're NOT Huey, Dewey, and Louie," he said. Sora blinked in confusion. "We're "The Artists Formerly Known as Huey, Dewey, and Louie" now. Got it?" Now it was Sora's turn to stare. He looked over at Donald. He merely shrugged.

"Kids," he said. Sora shrugged as well.

"Right. So are you guys ready?"

"Of course we are!" they said eagerly.

"Five minutes!" Mike called out. Donald went to the front and Mickey hopped backstage.

"Just remember, Sora," Huey said. Sora watched him lick his hand and slide the feathers on his head back. "Be cool." Sora raised an eyebrow at him. This kid was trying to give him advice on "coolness". Needless to say, he was unimpressed. Sora took a deep breath and muttered to himself.

"Okay, okay. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm cool. I'm fine." He continued muttering this to himself for a bit. He stepped up to the microphone in front of him and tapped on it with his finger. "Check one, two..." he said into it. The sound came out crystal clear. He hummed a smooth melody into it to check the acoustics. It sounded fine to him. The three ducks gave him a thumbs up, giving him a much needed confidence boost. Mike lowered down and stopped by Sora's head.

"One minute," he said. "How you doin'?" Sora grinned and nodded.

"I think I'll be good," he said. Mike winked and raised himself back up. Horace started turning on the interior lights and adjusting the sound equipment. All the cartoons were in place, ready for tonight.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Mike's voiced echoed loudly. "After a long overdue absense, we're back! It's Disney's House of Mouse!" Huey started playing the snazzy guitar riff while the drums kicked in. Louie kicked the sax into high gear. Sora nervously gulped and reached for the microphone. Showtime.

"Who's the knockin' at the House of Mouse?

We're all knockin' at the House of Mouse.

So come on in. We're gonna shake the House.

We're all rockin' at the House of Mouse.

We're havin' a ball and rockin' the Hall

So come one and all, 'To the House of Mouse..." The instruments sounded great. Sora was getting really into it. He rocked a little jig on stage to the rhythm of the music. The guests looked really excited and great to be here. They were all watching him perform on stage and all looked really enthralled. He even saw some familiar faces in the audience. Beast and Belle were at the House together as a couple. Same with Aladdin and Jasmine. Ariel and her sisters were seated at a booth, with many of the girls giggling and blushing at Sora. Sebastian was there but wasn't as excited as the others were. Clearly, he had been assigned "babysitting duty". The rhythm picked up, and Sora was feeling a little bold. He took the mike stand and held it in his arms, getting into the spirit of things.

"The party just started, so come on in.

The good times of all of us are just about to begin.

Step inside we're gonna have some fun.

There a plenty of room here for everyone.

The Gang's all here and we're hangin' out.

All this fun makes you jump and shout.

Hey little girl, I wanna dance with you." As he said that part, he pointed at Ariel and her sisters and gave a little wink. The girls screamed with delight, giggling and blushing even more. A rush jolted through Sora. He was feeling great.

"We'll find so many things to do.

So come on in, we're gonna shake the house.

We're havin' a ball..." As he said that part, he slid across the stage and came to a perfect stop.

"At the House of Mouse." As the sax played out, the audience went wild. Whistles, hollers, and cheers resounded through the building. The girls' screams seemed to be the loudest, though. The band was walking offstage with their instruments, pointing to the crowd. They were getting cheers and applause, but the main focus seemed to be on Sora. Some of his friends from Twilight Town were in the front row. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were all cheering and shouting his name. Sora ran up to them and shook their hands and gave a few high-fives before heading offstage.

"You know him?" one audience member asked. Hayner grinned.

"Yeah, we do," he boasted. "We're old friends." Fellow audience members were asking many questions and flooding them with attention. Hayner was living it up. Backstage, the crew was talking with Sora.

"You did great out there, man!" Huey said.

"I'll say!" Dewey added.

"Blew 'em right out of the water!" Louie also added. Sora was smiling.

"We were pretty good out there," he said. "Hope I didn't upstage you guys or anything."

"Nonsense. You've got the image people wanna see," Huey said. "You should perform with us more often." Sora felt really good. He had so much fun out there.

"Oh Sora, you did wonderful!" Minnie said, coming up to him. "And you were nervous all for nothing." Sora laughed.

"You did great out there, Sora!" Mickey said. "Just hope I can keep the audience's attention."

"Don't worry, Mickey," Sora said. "You're the one they wanna see."

"And now, say "Hello" to the comeback kid: Mickey Mouse!" Mike said. As he finished, Mickey slid onstage to thunderous applause.

"Hiya, folks," he greeted. "And boy, it's been way too long since we had a show here. Am I right?" The applause turned into deafening cheers. Sora could now relax. He took off his bowtie and jammed it in his pocket. The thing was itchy. Mickey was walking offstage after introducing the first cartoon of the night. He leaned against the wall with Sora and got some relaxation in before having to back onstage.

"Sora, somebody's here to visit you," Minnie said. Sora looked confused. Who knew he was here? It was probably Pense, Olette, or-

"Sora! My little boy!" Sora was locked in an embrace. The person embracing him was a woman with long auburn hair wearing a fancy blue blouse and black pants. She was wearing a necklace with a crown on it, like Sora had. Sora sighed. He knew who it was.

"Hi, Mom," he said. She was hugging him tightly and giving him kisses all over.

"Oh, I was so proud of you up there!" she said to him. "You were so precious! I told you those singing lessons would pay off. You were darling! So handsome in your fancy outfit." She pinched his cheeks until they were red. She had recorded his performance onstage and had taken multiple pictures.

"Mom, how did you even find out I was going to sing?" Sora asked.

"Well, after you told me you got a job here, I read about the place to see if it was a respectable and safe place for you to work."

"Great," Sora said. His mom was very protective of him. It was embarrassing.

"Then, Miss Minnie Mouse here told me you'd be singing here, and I just had to come see! She was so nice. Got me a good seat and everything." Sora shot Minnie a look. She smiled softly at him and waved her fingers at him. Her heart was in the right place, but she didn't know that his mom embarrassed him so. "Kairi will love this!" Sora's face turned beet red.

"Mom!" he said. "Not in front of my friends! You're embarrassing me!" She merely kept hugging him.

"Oh, don't be silly," she said to him. "A boy should never be embarrassed of his mother." She clutched her boy close. Minnie and Mickey giggled.

"Oh, brother," Donald said. Daisy nudged him in the ribs. Max and Sora looked at each other, with Max giving him a witty smirk with a raised eyebrow.

"Not so fun, is it?" he teased. Sora looked unamused. Max wasn't smirking long for his dad came up behind him and gave him a big hug.

"Maxie!" Goofy said. "It's so great to see family there for each other!" He hugged his son tightly.

"Yeah. Great, Dad," Max said.

"Here, let me fix your bowtie," Goofy said, noticing his tie was a bit crooked.

"Dad!" Max whined. Sora's mom noticed that one of the spikes on her son's head had a stray hair sticking out.

"Sora, you've got a stray hair," she told him and licked her fingers. "Let me get it." She pressed her fingers against the spike and used her spit to hold it together.

"Mom!" Sora whined.


	4. Weekend Plans

The opening weekend for the House of Mouse was a rousing success. It was one of the best shows in the entire history of its operation. The success was a combination of the opening show and the return of one of the best hotspots in Disney Town. Friday was the biggest day of the opening weekend. Saturday and Sunday were just as successful. Monday was a little slower due to it being a weekday, but that was to be expected. Sora was getting ready for work at the House. Him and the band opened up the House during the weekends. On weekdays, he would help plan out weekly events for the House and help Goofy with the tables. His clothes consisted of the outfit he wore when he played in the band, minus the hat. He also had a red apron to wear when he helped Goofy with customers. He had about an hour before the House would open, but he liked to be there early to hang out with Donald, Goofy, and the others.

"Alright, Mom," Sora called out. "I'm off to work." He always had a bunch of spare time on his hands but had nothing to do with it. Riku was usually with Tidus and Wakka at the gym or at the arcade goofing off. Kairi would be hanging with Selphie doing "girl stuff", whatever that means. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were in Twilight Town, which was a bit too far for him to make a short casual visit. Leon and the others from Radiant Garden were busy with their own agendas and couldn't spare any time. This job was the only thing he had to tide him over. He loved working there.

"Wait a second, Sora," his mom called. He was right in front of the door. She was giving him a look. He knew that look, and he sighed.

"Mom, do I have to?" he asked. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him with that smirk she always has. He sighed. His mom leaned her head towards him, and he kissed her on the cheek.

"That's my good little boy," she said and hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah," Sora said. "Can I go now?" She shook her head at him and let go of him.

"Alright," she said. "Have fun and be careful." Sora rolled his eyes. She always said that, even when he was doing something like just going down to the beach.

"Ok, Mom," he said. "Love you."

"Love you too!" she called after him as he walked out the door. She sighed to herself and walked back inside. Her little boy was all grown up. Sora was sliding down the steps from his house when he heard a familiar voice.

"Where you off to, Momma's boy?" Sora turned to see the boy with the white hair. The one that was both his biggest rival and like an older brother to him.

"Riku, you know I hate being called that." Riku chuckled.

"Hey, relax," he said and patted him on the shoulder. "Just teasin' ya, like that little competition of ours when we were gonna name the boat."

"You mean, the one that I one, and you still got to name it?" Riku laughed while Sora remained nonchallant. Tidus and Wakka just leaned on the side of a shack wall.

"So tell me, Sora," Riku asked. "What's this I hear about you having a job?" Tidus and Wakka leaned in close to them to listen. Riku turned to them and gave them a look. "You know you guys can ask too, right?"

"It's a pretty big gig," Sora boasted, proud of himself and the place he worked at. "The most popular nightclub in all of Disney Town: the House of Mouse."

"Really now?" Riku asked.

"No way!" Tidus added.

"Oh yeah," Sora continued. "Everybody hangs out there. We got such a variety of people that hang out there. Stay on my good side, and I may put in a good word in for you with some of the girls there." Riku stifled some laughter, as did Wakka and Tidus.

"You know some girls there?" he asked. Sora had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You bet," he said and slipped his hand into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and fished out a picture. "Take a look." Riku, Wakka, and Tidus all gathered around at the photo. It was Sora sitting in a booth with Ariel and all of her sisters gathered around him. Ariel was sitting in his lap with her arms wrapped around him.

"Whoa there, tiger!" Wakka said.

"You sly dog," Tidus said.

"Now what would Kairi say to this?" Sora grew a little tense.

"Well, you see, it was just for fun," he said. "I know Ariel. We're good friends, and her sisters are big fans so I figured we'd take a couple pictures." He paused for a bit. "You don't think Kairi would be mad if she found out, right?" Riku nudged him in the ribs.

"Stay on my good side, and I may put in a good word in for you with her." Sora's expression flattened. His own words used against him. "And you have fans?" Sora forgot to tell them about his performance.

"I sing with a band to open up the club during the weekend," he said.

"Get outta here," Riku said, trying not to sound impressed.

"No joke," Sora said. They had all been talking for a while now, and Sora had to be heading off to work. "I've got to get going, guys. Seeya around." They said their goodbyes, and Sora continued on his way. He continued walking for a while, alone. Still had plenty of time before he had to be there.

"Sora!" he heard a voice call out. He turned in time to see a red haired girl pounce him with a big hug. He smiled and returned her hug, knowing who it was.

"It's good to see you, Kairi," Sora said. Since their last little escapade together, they hadn't had much time to talk or hang out. Kairi had been going to a private school and was really busy with academics. What free time she had was with Selphie and some other girls.

"You too," she said and stepped back a little. She looked up and down at him. "Well, aren't you all dressed up?" Sora smiled and fidgeted a little. "You look nice." She smiled softly at him. Sora couldn't help but blush. Whenever she looked at him, he got all warm and fuzzy inside. "So where are you off to in such fancy clothes, Mr. Man?"

"I'm off to work," he said, hoping she would take an interest. Indeed, she did.

"Oh, where do you work?" Sora grinned.

"At the one and only House of Mouse," he said. Kairi's eyes widened.

"THE House of Mouse?" she asked eagerly. Sora nodded. "Oh my God, that place is so cool! How are Donald, Goofy, and everyone else?"

"Donald's the same as ever," Sora said, trying to be funny. "Cranky and fluffy." Kairi giggled. "And Goofy's just goofy. That'll never changed. And Mick is good. He's a really cool boss."

"Oh, so you're calling him "Mick" now?" Kairi teased.

"Yeah. Me and the king are cool. You should come by sometime and see me perform."

"You perform?" Kairi asked.

"With a band," Sora boasted. "I'm the lead singer." Kairi's eyes lit up. She loved music.

"You know, I don't have any plans this weekend," she said. "I'd like to see you perform." Sora gulped. The set up was all there. He'd wanted to do this for a while but never had the courage to. Well, now was his chance.

"Well, would you like to go to the House of Mouse with me this weekend?" he asked. "I could perform onstage, and then we could have dinner. Watch a couple cartoons."

"You think Mickey would let you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Of course. He understands," Sora said.

"I'd love to," she said. Sora silently sighed with relief. "You know, I've wanted to do something like this for a while. With you, that is." Sora's face was beet red. He hoped she hadn't noticed. "I just hope you can spare time from Ariel and her sisters for me." Sora's eyes widened. Kairi had a mischievious expression on her face.

"Riku told you, didn't he?" Sora said. Kairi nodded. "Great."

"Oh, don't be worried," she reassured him. "I know you guys did it just for fun." Sora sighed. They had been walking for a while now, and the two of them had come up to a fork in the road. One led to Disney Town while the other led further into the town in the Islands. "I guess this is goodbye for now." Sora nodded. He didn't want to say goodbye yet. He had missed her.

"So see you Friday, right?" he asked. She nodded and waved. He waved back and went on the path to Disney Town. His walk changed into a full on sprint. He was full of such energy now. He had a date and with Kairi. At the House of Mouse. He then skidded to a halt. At the House of Mouse. Donald and Goofy would try to make everything perfect and end up messing everything up. He sighed and loosened up. He just had to play it cool was all. If he did, things couldn't go wrong.


	5. Advice

"That's pretty much it, Mick," Sora said. He had just finished explaining his situation to Mickey. "Kairi wants to hear me sing on Friday and then go on with our date. All that's fine and cool, right?" Mickey smiled.

"Of course, Sora," he said. Sora sighed with relief. "She's gonna love seeing you sing up on the stage." He gave Sora a wink and nudged him.

"Keep Donald and Goofy out of my hair, okay?" Sora asked. "I know they're my best friends and all, but, well, you know how they are. Donald will try to "amuse us" with his really bad jokes. And Goofy is... well, that speaks for itself."

"Don't worry about a thing, Sora," Mickey said. "I'll keep the two of them busy, and the rest of us will do our parts to make sure your date is perfect."

"Thanks, Micky," Sora said. Sora went straight to work after clearing all that up. When we wasn't helping plan events, he was helping wash dishes in the kitchen or taking orders. Goofy and the penguins were doing well enough off, so he was off to the kitchen. "Hey, Gus," he said.

"Honk," Gus replied. Sora slipped off his blazer and put on his red apron. His hands dove into the bubbly soapy water in the sink and began scrubbing the dishes. While rinsing the grease off of a saucer, something occurred to him. He had never been on a date before. A lump grew in his throat.

"How could I overlook something like that?" he muttered to himself. He took a deep breath and loosened up. Mickey could probably give him some advice. Maybe Minnie or Daisy had something to offer as well. Perhaps even Max. He'd just ask one of them. He looked up from the sink at Gus who was preparing two milkshakes. Maybe he could offer something. "Hey, Gus. Could you-" Right after the milkshakes were finished, Gus swallowed them both down in no time.

"Honk," was his only statement and proceeded to make two more.

"Right," Sora dryly said. He wouldn't learn anything from him.

* * *

><p>Sora was done in the kitchen and now on his break. He figured now would be the time to get some advice. He went into the back where Daisy and Clarabelle were talking. He walked up to them.<p>

"Hey, Daisy," Sora said. "Could I ask you something?"

"Of course," Daisy replied. "What do you wanna know?" Sora gulped and was not sure what to ask.

"I need some advice," he said. "About..."

"About what?" she asked.

"About my..." he paused and looked around. "My D-A-T-E." Daisy was quiet for a second, putting the pieces together.

"Date?" she asked. She grew excited. "You're going on a date?" Sora shushed her quickly, still glancing over his shoulder.

"Ooh!" Clarabelle said. "With who?"

"With Kairi," Sora replied, the back of his neck burning a little.

"Ooh!" Clarabelle went. "Are you coming here?"

"Yeah," Sora answered. "She wants to see me sing when we open up Friday." Daisy and Clarabelle sighed passionately, with a dreamy look in both their eyes.

"Ahh, how romantic," Daisy said. "Sing for Kairi on your first date." Sora smiled to himself. It did sound perfect.

"Sora's going on a date?"

"With Kairi?" Sora winced when we heard those two sentences. A grimace of pure horror stretched across his face. He knew who said those things. He turned slowly, hoping he had just imagined it. There, standing before him, were Donald and Goofy. Both had expressions of joy on their faces.

"Well, hot dog!" Goofy hollered.

"Oh boy!" Donald cheered.

"Oh, don't worry, Sora," Goofy said. "I'll be your personal waiter for the night. It'll be the best date you've ever been on!" Goofy turned and walked out to take some customers' orders. Sora and the others then heard a thud and various shouts from Goofy.

"He tripped again, didn't he?" Sora asked.

"Probably," Clarabelle replied.

"Great," Sora said.

"Don't worry, Sora," Donald said. "I'll keep you and Kairi in stitches with my funny jokes." Donald trotted off, eager for the night Kairi would come to the House. Sora was too busy hitting his head against the wall to notice him leave. Daisy and Clarabelle watched him for a while.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Daisy asked.

* * *

><p>Sora was relaxing in the back, watching a Goofy cartoon play on the big screen. Everyone's attention was focused on the screen, so he didn't have to worry about being swarmed by the audience. Despite this, Sora was still stressing about his date.<p>

"Oh man," he said to himself. "Somebody has to know something about how to impress a girl." He was at the end of his rope.

"Impressing girls, huh?" he heard somebody say. He turned to see a tall skinny mouse sitting at a table with a crafty smirk on his face. He had oval shaped ears and whiskers on his lip. "Ha-cha-cha! I can help you with that, buddy boy."

"Oh," Sora said. "Hello, Mortimer." Mickey had warned Sora about him. Mortimer was a slimy snake in the grass, which Sora found a bit odd to describe him as considering snakes eat mice. Minnie said he was full of himself and a pig. Sounds like one of Riku's friends. "What would you know about that?"

"Well, spiky," Mortimer said. "Who do you think Minnie's ex-boyfriend is?" He twirled his whiskers and grinned at him.

"Yeah, I don't think you're really in a position to give me dating tips, considering you're... well, single." Mortimer had a very unamused expression on his face.

"Ha ha," he said dryly. "Very funny. Who else are you gonna turn to? The Duck? The Goof?" Sora hated to admit it, but he had a point. Donald wasn't exactly a very patient man. And Goofy is just that: goofy.

"Fine," Sora sighed. "Just be quick about it."

"Ha-cha-cha!" Mortimer cheered.

"Ha-cha-chuh?" Sora asked. He never understood what was up with that catchphrase. Neither did anyone else.

"Pay attention, kid," Mortimer said and wrapped his arm around Sora's neck. He began whispering various things into Sora's ear. Farther away from them, Minnie and Mickey were peaking around the corner at them.

"Why is Sora talking to Mortimer?" Minnie asked.

"Mortimer's trying to mess with his head," Mickey said. "So he'll mess up things with Kairi."

"Oh, I hope Sora knows better than to listen to anything he has to say," Minnie said worriedly. "He's too nice a young boy to end up a pig like Mortimer."

"So how bout it, kid?" Mortimer asked. "Sound alright to you?" Sora folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"How does excessively hitting on a girl like she's a piece of meat mean she wants me?" he asked, not buying it.

"You serious?" Mortimer asked. "Dames love that sort of stuff. Drives them wild."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you have no idea what you're talking about," Sora said bluntly. Mortimer hopped to his feet.

"Oh yeah?" he asked defensively. "I'll show you." Mortimer walked past Sora over to a table where Tifa Lockheart was sitting at. She turned to him, and he sat on her table. "Hey there, sugar. Since you're last name's "Lockheart", I figured you should unlock your heart and let me into it. What do you say, doll?" He gave her a wink, but she remained nonchallant. Mortimer had failed to notice Cloud sitting behind him. The two were there together, and Mortimer was trying to cut in on it.

"He bothering you?" Cloud asked Tifa.

"Nah. I'm a big girl. I got this," she answered. Tifa grabbed Mortimer by the nose and threw him across the club where he landed in a garbage can. Cloud and Tifa glanced over at Sora.

"Friend of yours?" she asked him.

"Far from it," Sora replied. He glanced over at Mortimer face down in the garbage can. "Can't imagine any other place for a rat." Tifa giggled, and Cloud chuckled.

"That was pretty clever," she complimented.

"Eh," Sora said. "I try." He walked off to leave the two alone. Well, Mortimer proved to be completely useless, but the payoff of listening to his dribble was worth it. Still, he was no closer to some good advice.

"Monsieur Sora," he heard someone say. "How do you do this fine evening?" At the table beside him was Lumiere and the other servants from Beast's Castle.

"Hey, Lumiere," Sora greeted him and shook what represented his hand. "How are Beast and Belle?"

"Oh, he and the mademoiselle are very much in love, moneme," he said with a chortle. "I hear you in need of advise on how to court a lovely young flower."

"Guess you could say that," Sora said. "I've never been on a date before and don't know what to do." Lumiere patted him on the shoulder.

"The mademoiselles wish to see you, monsieur. The real you. Just be yourself, moneme." Sora didn't see how that would help him. Kairi knew him pretty well enough already. It wouldn't seem like a date but more like just hanging out. He didn't want that. He wanted to have a special night with a girl who was very special to him. "Of course, the ladies love it when you dazzle them with a little fancy word choice. Oh ho ho ho."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Tell me something about your sweet amore," Lumiere said. Sora leaned against the wall.

"Well, she has really beautiful eyes, for one thing," Sora said. Lumiere grinned and nodded.

"Yes," he said. "Go on." Sora continued.

"Her eyes are a rich blue and so beautiful, like the oceans on my island," Sora said.

"Magnifique!" Lumiere praised.

"So stuff like that?" he asked. Lumiere nodded.

"But of course, monsieur," he said. "They love such words of fancy. You will do fine, moneme."

"I hope so," Sora said. "Thank you."

"Anytime, my friend," Lumiere replied. Sora was headed to the back to relax and think about Friday. He was both really nervous and really excited for it.


	6. Date Night

Sora was fixing his hair, making sure all the spikes were perfect. He was very throrough in their inspection. He wanted to look perfect for tonight. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but be impressed. He wore this every weekend that he performed, but it was this special night that made it seem so new. He fluffed his bowtie and straightened it a little. Sora leaned down to tie the laces on his grey shoes.

"Don't want to pull a "Goofy"," he joked to himself. He picked up his fedora and squinted at the brim. "Is this straight all the way?" he asked. He was normally not so picky with his clothes. When Kairi was factored in, everything became important. He heard a knock on his bathroom door.

"Hurry up, Sora," his mom said. "Kairi's gonna be here soon." Sora looked at the mirror one last time. He tilted his head at several angles to see how he looked. He opened his mouth and showed off his teeth to see how they looked. Very white. Sora breathed into his hand and smelled it. Nothing wrong.

"Alright, I'm done," he said and opened the door. His mom stood over him beaming at him.

"Oh, you look so handsome!" she said and hugged him.

"Mom, you'll wrinkle my clothes!" he said. The realization of what he had said struck him. His mom would always go on about not wrinking the clothes when they were going somewhere or doing something that required fancy dress. She let go of him to adjust her camera. "Mom, really?" he asked.

"Honey, it's your first date," she said. "I want to remember this day. And you will too, I can guarantee it."

"You can't just remember hearing about it?" Sora asked. His mom patted him on the head.

"Oh, stop," she went. "Now, you behave yourself while you're there." Sora's face turned a little scarlet.

"Mom!" he said. She giggled at him and patted his shoulder.

"Oh, don't be so nervous," she told him. "You'll be fine. Just be yourself and relax. Have fun."

"I don't want to mess this up is all," he replied. He was incredibly nervous about all this, figuring he only had one shot.

"You'll do great," she told him. "Kairi likes you for you. And so do you." Sora was still burning scarlet.

"W-we're just friends," he said. It's true the two of them were friends, but when he was with Kairi, he felt something more. His mom giggled.

"Of course you are, dear. That's why you're dating," she teased. "In fact, you're the one who called it a "date", Mr. Man." Betrayed by his own word choice.

"Look, just please don't make a big deal of this while she's here," Sora pleaded.

"Honey, I would never do anything to embarrass you." Sora gave her a look. "Well, intentionally." Sora raised an eyebrow. "That one time at Chili's was only to tease you."

"Right," he said dryly.

"Now, I have a surprise for you," she said. Sora normally liked surprises but was wary of this one.

"What did you do, Mom?" he asked. The moment he heard "surprise" from her mouth, he knew something was up. "You're not breaking out the baby pictures or anything, right?" If that happened, it was over.

"Sweetie, that only happens in cartoons," she said to him.

"Well, I've seen enough of them to know how this goes," he said.

"I know. You work at the House of Mouse." She had him there. Sora sighed.

"Well, what is it?" he asked, hesitant of the answer.

"You'll see," his mom said with a smile. Those two words never amounted to anything good. The doorbell echoed through the house. "Oh, that must be her!" she said and fluttered towards the door.

"Mom!" he said. "Play it cool." Now there's a laugh. Sora's mother opened the door to see Kairi standing out front.

"Kairi, it's so good to see you!" she greeted enthusiastically. Her and Kairi's folks were good friends. She looked after Kairi like she was one of her own, which was why she was so happy to hear that her boy and Kairi were going out.

"Thank you, ma'am," Kairi said sweetly. "It's good to see you too. You look very nice."

"Oh, but not as nice as you do, dear," she replied. Kairi smiled. "But I know who you're here for." She moved out of her line of sight to let her see Sora. They were both surprised by the other's appearance. Kairi was wearing a short purple dress with fancy black shoes. Sora thought she looked amazing, and Kairi was all too impressed with his appearance.

"Wow, Kairi," Sora said. "You look beautiful." His eyes widened, and he covered his mouth. He had forgotten his mom was still here. His mom giggled, and Kairi blushed severely.

"Thanks, Sora," she said. "And you look incredibly handsome." Now Sora was blushing like mad.

"Alright, you too," Sora's mom said and reached for the camera.

"Ooh boy," Sora muttered to Kairi. "Here comes the part I dread."

"Oh, come on, Sora," Kairi said. "This'll be fun." Kairi loved photography. "Besides, we still need to head off to my house and take photos. So let's have some fun with them." She smiled softly at him, melting his heart.

"Oh, alright," he said. "But only for you."

* * *

><p>After the barrage of photos and flashes, it was finally time to go. Sora was so eager to get out of there and to the House where he could relax and be alone with Kairi. Kairi and Sora said their goodbye's to Kairi's family.<p>

"Bye, Mom," Sora said. She stood there and gave him that all too familiar look. Sora bobbed his head in Kairi's direction. His mom still continued with the look. Sora sighed in defeat. He leaned in and kisses her on the cheek. She smiled and pat him on the head. Kairi giggled a little, which caused Sora to turn a little red. The two walked out the door of Kairi's home and were on their way to the House.

"Love you, Sora!" his mom called after him.

"Love you too, Mom," he called back. Kairi smiled at him in approval. He chuckled nervously. "Sorry about my mom," he said. "She still thinks of me as her little boy."

"I think it's cute," Kairi said. "It's very sweet of you to be so kind to your mom. Riku wouldn't be caught dead doing something like that, with his tough guy act. That's why I like you so much, Sora. You're a sweetie and a gentleman." This gave Sora a great heap of confidence. He took her hand.

"Let us proceed, my lady," he said with a wink. Kairi giggled and blushed.

"And funny too," she said. They had come up to the road when they saw a limo parked close by. Sora found this a bit odd. Nobody in a limo usually comes into the residential region of the Islands. The driver's window rolled down, and none other than Mickey popped out of it.

"Hiya, pal. And Miss Kairi," he said. Kairi smiled.

"Mickey!"

"Mickey?" Sora asked. "What are you doing here?" Mickey laughed.

"Aww, don't act so surprised," he said. "I mean, I am chauffeuring you to the club, after all." He gave his typical laugh. Sora looked back up at Kairi's house to see his mom waving down at him. So THIS was her surprise.

"Oh, Sora!" Kairi said and gave him a big hug. "This is so sweet of you. You didn't have to go through the trouble."

"Oh, heh heh. You know me," he said. "Always the gentleman." Kairi took his hand and entered the limo.

"It's so good to see you, King Mickey," Kairi said. Mickey smiled back at her.

"Please," he said. "It's just "Mickey" to you. We're all friends." Kairi nodded and sat close to Sora. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Sora rested his head upon hers and smiled. "I'll let you to catch up," Mickey said and rolled up the privacy window for them so they could talk.

* * *

><p>The limo was parked in the back, and all three of them got out. Mickey opened the door backstage and let the two of them in. Sora checked his watch. Five minutes to showtime.<p>

"I'm gonna be performing in five minutes," he told Kairi. She had an eager expression on her face after hearing this.

"Ooh, I can't wait!" she said. Sora smiled and hoped she would be impressed.

"I'll have Minnie take her to your table," Mickey said. "Reserved." He winked and nudged Sora.

""Reserved", huh?" Kairi said. "You're pulling out all the stops tonight, huh?" Sora laughed nervously.

"That's me, alright," he said. Minnie turned a corner and saw the three of them.

"Oh, hello Sora! And hello to you too, Kairi," she greeted. Her and Kairi hugged. It had been a long time. "Huey, Dewie, and Louie are waiting for you backstage. I'll take you to your table, Kairi." Kairi followed Minnie to the table.

"Good luck, Sora!" she called out.

"Thanks!" he replied and went backstage to see the three ducks. They were all there, ready to go with their instruments. "So what are you guys calling yourselves now?"

"Kid Duck!" they all replied at once. Sora just looked at them for a while.

"Fine by me," he said. "Just tell me none of you are sporting any mullets for this performance." They all shook their heads in disgust. "Oh, good. You ready?" They nodded and waited for Mike to open up for them.

"Now 20% cooler, it's Disney's House of Mouse!" Mike called out. Showtime.

* * *

><p>Sora walked offstage to thunderous applause. The band was just as great as ever. Kairi applauded him as he walked up to their table and sat down.<p>

"Sora, you were great!" she said. Sora smiled shyly. "I didn't know you could sing. You've got such a lovely voice."

"Thanks," he said. He was quiet for a second thinking of something to say before he found something. "But it's nowhere near as lovely as your beautiful voice." Kairi's face shot up bright red.

"Aww, Sora!" she said. Sora's neck was burning red. Lumiere was right. Sora's confidence was bursting at the seams.

"Ahyuck!" a familiar voice said. Sora recognized it immediately. "Howdy there, Sora."

"Heya, Goofy," Sora said.

"Goofy!" Kairi said. She gave Goofy a big hug. "I missed you!"

"Gawrsh," Goofy said. "You sure look awful purdy, Kairi."

"Thank you very much, Goofy," she replied. Goofy nudged Sora and gave him a wink.

"Got your back, little buddy," he said. Sora was tense, worried about what Goofy would do. He handed them their menus to look over. "Tonight's special is the "Ham You Feel the Love Tonight." meal, and desert is the "Someday, My Prince will Kumquat Cobbler"." Kairi was giggling, but Sora's face was beet red. "Donald thought up the names himself. Ahyuck!" Sora put his hand against his forehead. Those names were ridiculous.

"Those names are brilliant," Kairi commented. Sora glanced over at her in surprise. "Donald's a genius." Sora was relieved. Things seemed to be going good so far.

"And now for the cartoon debut of our guest of honor and frontman for the local band: Sora!" Mike had the spotlight put on him and Kairi's table. The announcement was met with thunderous cheers and applause.

"Sora, they're playin' your cartoon!" Goofy said. Earlier in the week, Disney called up Sora, Donald, and Goofy to star in several cartoons that would play here at the House. Kairi looked excited.

"Oh, this'll be great!" she said.

"Y-yeah," Sora stammered. "I hope so." He crossed his fingers, hoping they picked a good cartoon.


	7. A SD&G Cartoon: Synthesizers

**A Sora, Donald, & Goofy Cartoon**

**Synthesizers**

The red building that forked the road in two in the city had just opened up shop. The top floor of the building was the main office of it all. The window had the word "Synthesizers" on it with the picture of a ring under it. The room had yellow wallpaper with wooden paneling covering the bottom of the walls. Various pictures were hung on the walls. A gray filing cabinet was stuck in the corner of the wall. A table adorned the center of the room with three chairs surrounding it. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were lounging about in the chairs doing nothing, waiting for a call. A big red phone sat on the table. It was the single most important thing in that room. When it rang, everyone swarmed it. They even climbed over each other to answer it. However, it seemed that today would be very quiet and calm. That was until the phone rang.

"Dibs!" Sora shouted.

"I got it!" Donald yelled.

"Allow me," Goofy hollered. All three reached for the phone at the same time, but Sora got it first. He cleared his throat before answering.

"Synthesizers: we, uh..., synthesize things." Donald gave him a look slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. They hadn't thought of a catchy slogan for this job yet. Sora was listening to the man on the phone. "Uh huh?" The man continued on. "Alright. You have the ingredients?" The man confirmed this. "Alright. We'll be right over." Sora hung up. "Goofy, start the car. We're taking this show on the road."

"Ahyuck! Oh boy!" Goofy said and ran downstairs. Donald grabbed the book of synthesizeables items to guide them in crafting. He then ran over to a coat rack by the door and put on his brown trench coat and matching fedora.

"What's with the get up?" Sora asked.

"We have to look professional," Donald said and grinned.

"But you're a duck." Donald frowned at Sora who merely smiled and shrugged. Donald took off the trench coat and fedora and put them back on the rack.

"Aww phooey. Try to have a little fun, and you..." Donald continued muttering under his breath. Sora chuckled and followed him out the door. Goofy ran up the stairs and slid into the office.

"Forgot the keys," he said with a goofy grin. He came up behind them but slipped on the rug in front of the door. "Yeow!" He collided with Donald and Sora who all went tumbling down the stairs. They all continued shouting and falling down the stairs for a while.

"Goofy, did you have to trip on the 75th floor?" Sora yelled out.

"Whose idea was it to put the office on the 75th floor anyway?" Donald shouted. It mattered little. They continued prat falling down the stairs for a very long time.

* * *

><p>After falling down the stairs for half an hour, the trio of friends had finally gotten to the task at hand. They were halfway to the jewelry store where they were to synthesize trinkets for the storeowner to sell. Donald was driving because after that little episode on the 75th floor, neither him or Sora wanted to take a chance with Goofy behind the wheel. They finally pulled up to the front of the jewelry store. The three of them exited the big green truck and walked into the store. Sitting behind the counter were the store clerks Daisy and Clarabelle. When they saw the three enter the store, their faces lit up with happiness.<p>

"Donald!" Daisy said and waved. A big happy smile stretched across Donald's bill.

"Daisy!" he said.

"Goofy!" Goofy said and simply stood there. Sora and Donald looked at him in confusion. "Didn't wanna feel left out."

"Yoo hoo!" Clarabelle said. "Goooooooofy!" Goofy waved shyly at her.

"What's all this here racket for?" a voice bellowed. Pete burst in through the back.

"Don't tell me," Sora said. "YOU run this place."

"That's right," Pete said proudly. "I run this here establishment. And you boys are gonna be doin' work for me. All the stuff is in the back with a list of what I want. I'm goin' out to lunch, and if that list ain't done by the time I get back, you'll get a throttlin'!" Sora gulped at Pete, who stood over him menacingly. Donald and Goofy were cowering behind Sora.

"No problem, boss," Sora said meekly. Pete's sour expression turned to a satisfied grin.

"Excellent," he said and walked out the door. Following his exit came the entrance of Aerith. Sora saw her and was happy to see her.

"Heya, Aerith," he said sweetly.

"Oh, hello, Sora," she replied. She didn't seem as lively as usual. She seemed a bit empty.

"Something wrong?" Sora asked. Aerith sighed.

"A special ring my mom gave to me as a little girl was stolen last night," she said.

"Gawrsh," Goofy said solemnly.

"That's terrible!" Donald huffed.

"It's all I have left of her," she said. "I figured you were here, so I thought I'd drop in and say hi."

"How'd you know we were here?" Sora asked.

"Well, I heard Pete yelling, so I figured you were involved," she said with a small smile. "I'm heading down to the police station to report its theft."

"How bout you tell us what it looks like, and we could keep an eye open for it?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. We'll watch for it," Donald added.

"It's an emerald with gold winding around it," she said. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood at attention.

"If we find it, we'll bring it back to you immediately," Sora said sternly. Aerith giggled at the three of them.

"I'd appreciate that," she said. "I'll be off now. Was nice speaking with you." They waved at her as she left.

"Gawrsh, I wish we could help her," Goofy said.

"Me too," Sora said. "We have a job to do, though." Despite this, neither of them felt at ease. Sora had an idea though. "Perhaps we could keep an eye open around here. The perp may try to sell it here."

"Ahhh," Donald and Goofy went.

"Let's get to work," Sora said, and they marched into the back room.

* * *

><p>They had the materials needed and were looking over the list. Needless to say, it was a long list. For the first item, it was a bracelet with blue crystals embedded in it. Sora had it on his wrist and was studying it closely.<p>

"Not bad, but it could use a little more..." Sora trailed off a bit. "What's the word?"

"Cowbell?" Goofy asked. Donald chuckled.

"No!" Sora said. "Pizzazz!" Donald rubbed his beak for a minute, pondering this.

"I think I got an idea," he said. "Hold out your wrist." Sora extended his arm out to Donald. Donald waved his hands and zapped the bracelet with a bubbly blue wave of magic. A glowing outline enveloped Sora and glew incredibly bright. When the light faded, Sora was gone. Donald and Goofy stood staring at the spot, dumbfounded. They then heard a wet slapping sound coming from behind the counter. They looked over to see Sora. The bottom half of his body had been replaced with a fish tail and fin. Sora's head was resting on his hand and was tapping the floor with his fingers.

"Ahyuck!" Goofy said. "You're a mermaid!"

"MerMAN," Sora said indignantly.

"No, you're a merBOY," Donald said. He and Goofy flew into a fit of laughter. Sora looked unamused.

"Hilarious," he said dryly. "Now could somebody get me a glass of water? My scales are drying out." Goofy took a glass out of a cabinet and took it over to the sink. He filled it with water and then stood over Sora, dumping the contents on his head. Sora's spikes were hanging down towards the ground and covering his face.

"Thanks, Goofy," Sora said unenthusiastically. He shook his head, and the spikes returned to normal. "Try something else, Donald." Donald waved his fingers and began casting a different spell on the bracelet. An aura of leaves began flowing around the bracelet. A bright green light followed. When it faded, Sora was no longer a merperson. Instead, a small cat with brown fur was sitting there before them. "Okay, this isn't gonna work for me."

"Gawrsh, I always wanted my own pet cat," Goofy said and lifted Sora up. He started scratching him behind the ears.

"Maybe we should give you to Kairi as a present," Donald teased and started laughing. Goofy guffawed as well. Sora did not utter a laugh. "Alright, alright," Donald said and put Sora back down on the ground. "Let's try this again." He waved his fingers and a gold flowing energy sparkled from them and encased Sora. It began to fly in circles around Sora and kept flying faster and faster. It was moving so fast that Sora began to spin with it.

"How do you turn it off?" Sora shouted. The energy eventually dissipiated, and Sora stopped spinning. He stumbled around the room and fell on the ground. All of his color was missing. The detail on his clothes was gone, and his eyes were simple black dots. What he saw in the mirror surprised him. "What the? I look like something from 1931!"

"Ahyuck. And you weren't even born yet," Goofy added. Sora gave Donald a condescending look.

"How about we-"

"You know, it was fine the way it was before," Sora said and took off the bracelet. His color palette returned, and all his detail came back. He continued giving Donald a look. Donald chuckled nervously and disenchanted the bracelet.

* * *

><p>After finally completing the list, they went to the back to begin cataloging the inventory. There were dozens of boxes in the back room to store the accessories in. The trio began checking the boxes to see if they were any. Sora found an empty box that was big enough for him to fit in. He slipped in and closed up the top. Donald was the first to notice his disappearance.<p>

"Sora?" he called out and began walking towards Sora's direction. "Sora?" He was standing right beside Sora's box. Sora jumped out of the box quickly. "Waaaaaahh!" Donald fell on his face. Sora fell too, but that was because he was laughing so hard.

"Ahyuck!" Goofy said and started laughing as well. Donald got to his feet and tapped his foot at them.

"Quit fooling around, you two," Donald said. Goofy helped Sora up, both of them still laughing.

"Aww, come on, Donald," Sora said. "That was funny."

"Aww phooey." Donald went back to checking boxes. Sora went over to the table and decided to open one of the small boxes. Something was inside of it. He lifted it up to the light on the ceiling to inspect it. It was an emerald with gold wrapping around it.

"Guys," Sora said. Donald and Goofy came over.

"Gawrsh, pretty ring," Goofy noted.

"Looks an awful lot like Aerith's ring," Donald said.

"I think it IS Aerith's ring!" Sora said.

"You think Pete stole it?" Goofy asked.

"Of course he would," Sora said. "That's just like him."

"Aww, but Pete would never do that," Goofy said. Donald and Sora just stared at him for a minute. "Well, okay, maybe he would."

"Goofy has a point, though," Donald said.

"He does?" Sora asked.

"I do?" Goofy asked.

"We need to find proof that Pete stole this. Otherwise, we have nothing." Donald was right. They needed proof.

"But all we got is this here clipboard with a list of stolen items on it," Goofy said. "Gawrsh. Guess we got nothin'." Sora and Donald's eyes widened.

"Wait! What list?" they both asked. Goofy held it in front of them.

"Says right here at the top," he pointed out. ""List of stolen loot". Sounds awfully suspicious to me." Donald and Sora exchanged glances.

"I think we found our proof!" Sora said. He ran over to the phone on the wall and dialed the police. While he was on the phone, Donald and Goofy went through other boxes, finding more stolen goods. The list had a description of all of them. The tone came up and resonated for a minute before someone answered.

"Disney Town Police," the voice said. The person was a man with a Scottish accent.

"Hello, officer?" Sora asked. "It's the Synthesizers: we synthesize things. We found hard evidence of the jewelry store owner Pete stealing peoples' jewels and illegally selling them."

"Say no more, lad. We're on our way." Sora hung up.

"Sorry, boys, but the police won't find those rings OR you." All three of them turned to see Pete standing in the doorway.

"Pete!" Sora shouted. "That's pretty low of you to steal jewelry from a girl!"

"Let me at him!" Donald shouted, with Sora holding him back. Pete cackled in triumph.

"What's a kid, a coward, and a doofus gonna do to stop me?" he said, mocking them.

"Open up! This is the police! We have you surrounded!" Pete looked behind him to see Police Chief O'Hara standing outside with Aerith, Clarabelle, and Daisy.

"Wow, that was fast," Sora noted. Pete grabbed Donald and Goofy by the necks as O'Hara burst in.

"You'll never take me alive, copper! I got hostages, see? All three of them." Pete was grinning to himself but then took notice of how many he was holding. Donald and Goofy, both of which constituted as two. Where was the third. A loud resounding thud answered that. Pete fell to his knees after Sora beaned him in the head with a wrench.

"Tuesday's Applesauce Day, Mommy," Pete rambled in a mind boggled stupor. Chief O'Hara lifted him up and handcuffed him.

"You're under arrest for stealin' from this fine lass and from many other people," he said.

"But officer," Pete said. "They ain't got no proof." He grinned to himself while Chief O'Hara looked over at the three boys.

"Oh really?" Sora said and held up Pete's list. There on the paper read: "**List of Stolen Loot" **in big bold letters. Sora, Donald, and Goofy smiled in victory at Pete. Pete gritted his teeth and groaned.

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have written that!" He continued to spit and grumble as the chief took him away.

"Yeah, tell it to the judge," Chief O'Hara said and dragged him outside to the police car. As the car drove away, Sora pulled out Aerith's ring from his pocket.

"Here you are. Safe and sound," he said and held it out to her. Aerith's eyes lit up with happiness. "I even polished it up for you." Sora stood there smiling.

"Sora, I don't think I can ever thank you three enough!" Aerith said and hugged the three boys.

"Just part of the job," Sora said shyly.

"Aww, shucks. Anythin' for a friend," Goofy said. Donald chuckled, a little embarrassed. Daisy snatched him up and smothered him with kisses.

"Oh, Donald!" she declared. "I'm so proud of you!" Daisy continued kissing him. Donald's white feathers were now red from blushing so much. Clarabelle scooped up Goofy in her arms.

"So brave of you to do that, Goofy," Clarabelle said and kissed him on the lips.

"Aww shucks," Goofy said turning bright red. Sora leaned on the front counter and laughed at how red Donald and Goofy were. Aerith leaned down to his height.

"You know, every good hero deserves a reward," she said sweetly and kissed him flat on the cheek. Sora's skin went to red in less than a second. Now Donald and Goofy were laughing at how red he was.

"Eh heh heh heh," Sora went, chuckling nervous and burning bright red.


	8. A Good Night

The cartoon was a riot for the audience. They continued laughing throughout the whole thing and applauded heavily when it ended. Kairi couldn't stop giggling.

"That was great, Sora!" she said. "So funny! And so heroic of you to get Aerith her ring back." Sora put his hands behind his head and shuffled bashfully.

"Aww, you know me," Sora said. "A regular do-gooder." Sora was relieved to see his cartoon went well. He worked really well with Donald and Goofy. Goofy was rolling towards Sora and Kairi's table with several knives, sauces, and meats. Gus wanted to prepare the food right in front of them. Sora didn't have a good feeling about this, but he was so eager to see it in action.

"Gus here's gonna make you a nice gourmet meal," Goofy said. Kairi and Sora licked their lips, ready to eat.

"Honk!" Gus said.

"And Mushu's gonna be helping him," Goofy said. Sora looked over the corner of the table to see the little red dragon looking up at him.

"Ya'll stand back and get ready for some real action," Mushu said as he climbed onto the table. Gus had finished fixing up two steaks. Now Mushu needed to heat them up. Sora and Kairi looked on eagerly. Mushu inhaled sharply and held it in for a minute. In a large fiery belch, flames erupted from his mouth. Smoke trailed up around their table. When it finally cleared, Mushu was standing with his arms folded, very proud of himself. "They well done enough for you?" Mushu looked down at the steaks only to see they weren't cooked. This was odd to him because he smelled something sizzling. He looked up at Sora and winced. Sora was covered in soot and coughed up a dust cloud.

"No, but I am."

* * *

><p>The date had been a resounding success. Kairi and Sora had a blast, and everything went without a hitch. The two returned to the island after a long night. Sora walked Kairi up to her door. The two stood in front of it for a while just looking at each other. Sora fidgeted nervously.<p>

"I, uh, hope you had a good time," he said. Kairi smiled at him.

"It was the most fun I've had in a long time!" she said to him and embraced him. Sora's face turned scarlet a little. "The food and cartoons were wonderful, but you were the best part of it all. I'd really like to do this again some time."

"Uh, h-how about next week? Friday again?" Sora asked.

"I'd love that," she said eagerly and yawned. It was pretty late out. "See you later, Sora." Before she entered the house, she kissed Sora dead on the lips and left with a wink. Sora's face went to red in the blink of an eye. She kissed him. He kissed her. He hadn't ever kissed a girl before. It felt really good. He walked back to his house, already expecting his mom to ask about a hundred questions. All of which will be embarassing ones. It didn't matter to him though. He had a great night with Kairi. He opened the door to his house and shut it behind him. Sitting on the couch was his mom with an energetic expression on her face.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" she shouted eagerly. Sora got a glass of water and took a seat on the couch. He knew he'd be there a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter was disappointingly short. It mostly exists as filler and a way to wrap up this subplot. I wish I had more to put here, but I didn't have any idea how to end this part of the story. If you're disappointed by how short this chapter is, don't worry. A new part of the story will surface next, and it promises to be something special.<strong>


	9. Return of the House of Villains Part 1

Things couldn't be more perfect at the House of Mouse. Revenue was through the roof, and the House was almost always a full one. Sora was doing more singing gigs at the House, singing crowd favorites. Sometimes, they would even get special guest stars for certain songs, like Timon and Pumbaa, Lumiere, and Yao, Ling, and Chien Po. Kairi and Sora were dating more and more often, much to the delight of the House crew. Although they were going out, they technically weren't "together". Sora really cared about her but was afraid of ruining their friendship if he tried something like this. Yet, the more and more they were together, the more courage he was growing. It grew slowly but steadily. Aside from the buzz around Sora and Kairi, nothing truly out of the ordinary occured at the House. Pete hadn't tried any dastardly tricks to swindle the House. None of the villains or troublemakers that were regulars at the House had tried anything. Even Mortimer had been surprisingly on the down low, but that could be because the seat he frequents happens to be across from Tifa's. After his previous encounter with her, Mortimer was hesitant on a repeat episode. The crew was really relaxed. During the House's first run, there was constant trouble. This was a pleasant change of pace to them. Sora, however, wasn't as relaxed. A new group of regulars had begun frequenting the House in the past month. They were three guys that sat at a table at the back of the club, each of them wearing long black hooded coats. Sora recognized the coats and the people that wore them. Aside from that, he didn't know who the people under the hoods were or even looked like. The only thing they did at the House was talk with other villains, but that was it. Sora was suspicious of them but had nothing to confirm his fears. He was letting it go fast.

The House, once again, faced a full Friday. Sora walked offstage to thunderous applause after performing a scat diddy with Terk and the gorillas. A Donald Duck Cartoon played on the big screen, and things proceeded as normal. A large number of villains seemed to make up the crowd tonight. The majority of them came as a group and were seated at a big booth in the back. More were expected to arrive. Three of them just entered the club. It was the three hooded guys. They approached the booth at the back and took their seats. At the table were Oogie Boogie, Hades, Ursula, Captain Hook, Jafar with Iago on his shoulder, Cruella De Ville, and Scar. Each of them glowered yet kept calm demeanors. The three hooded ones took their hoods off one at a time. They were seated at the end, right beside one another. The middle one removed his hood and tossed his long pink hair and brushing cherry blossoms out of it. The one to his left removed the hood revealing a young woman with slicked back blonde hair with two antennae like fixtures sticking up. Her emerald eyes scanned the group of villains in front of her. The final one removed the hood and showed a stern faced man with platinum blond hair and two long bangs draping his face.

"Marluxia, gentlemen and ladies," the pink haired one said. "You all know Larxene?" His hand waved over the woman. "And Vexen?" His right hand drifted over to the other one. Jafar leaned in close to him.

"And how can we be sure you are how you say you are?" he asked. Larxene scoffed and pulled out a crown shaped card from the front of her hood with Vexen and Marluxia doing the same. They slid them over to Hades who looked them over.

"Yep. They're legit," he said. Vexen scoffed.

"Of course they are," he said indignantly. "Only I could create them, being the genius that I am."

"Definitely them," Hades said. Larxene glanced at Vexen and shook her head at him.

"So where's the boss?" Iago asked.

"Punctuality is oh so important," Vexen insisted.

"I work with idiots," Larxene muttered to herself.

"Tell me about it," Scar said to her. They exchanged glances and took swigs of the water provided at the table.

"Yeah, where is Boss Man? I'm dyin' to see him!" Oogie Boogie bellowed.

"Guys, relax. Don't sweat it," Hades said casually. "Petey Boy's gonna be here soon. Just runnin' behind the times is all. Besides, we've got a couple hours until the show starts." Hades checked his watch which happened to be in the shape of a skull. They were in the clear for now.

Pete pulled up to the front of the House. He and a hooded figure stepped out of his shiny car and walked into the House. Pete tossed Max the keys who eagerly went to the car to park it. They entered through the front doors to find Daisy working the front desk. She was filing her nails and hadn't notice them come in. Pete approached the desk and knocked on it. Daisy looked up at them, and her expression soured.

"Oh. It's you," she said flatly to them both. "What do YOU want?" Pete smirked to himself and changed his expression to one of hurt.

"Why, Miss Daisy, I'm hurted," he feigned. "Thinkin' lil ol' me's here to cause trouble? I'm just wantin' to spend some time here at my favorite club in Disney Town with me nephew-in-law." He smiled innocently while the hooded boy's expression was hidden under the hood's shadow. Daisy wasn't buying it. She pressed a button on her desk which paged Mickey. Mickey came out from his office and up to the desk.

"What's going on, Daisy?" he asked. He then saw Pete and the hooded boy standing at the desk. "What are YOU doing here, Pete?" Pete re-explained his story to Mickey and adjusted his white suit. Mickey wasn't buying it either. "First off, you hate us and this club. Second, this is the ONLY club in Disney Town. And finally, I don't remember you having a nephew-in-law." Pete's lip quivered, and his eyes swelled up. He embraced the hooded boy and pretended to cry into his shoulder. Mickey and Daisy rolled their eyes at him. "Oh, stop the crocodile tears." Mickey looked over at a customer coming in who was a crocodilian. Mickey had an embarrassed expression on his face. "No offense, Louis."

"It's fine, Mick Man," Louis said. "Sides, I'm a gator." He walked into the club. Pete's crying grew into loud bawling. Mickey shook his head in defeat.

"Alright, alright," he said. "You can go in. Just stop the waterworks." Pete lifted him up and gave him a big hug.

"Oh thank you, Mickey! Ol' buddy, ol' pal, ol' friend o' mine!" He was shaking his hand furiously. Pete put Mickey back on the ground, who stumbled to retain his balance. Pete and the hooded boy walked past him and went inside. The boy put his hood down and shook his long silver hair out of his face.

"That was a pretty pitiful display back there," he said. Pete glared at him.

"Had to get the Mouse off our backs somehow," he replied. The boy shrugged, and the two went over to the villains' table. Sora and Donald popped out from the corner after watching them pass Mickey.

"Mickey, why's Pete here?" Sora asked.

"He's actually a customer today," Mickey told them. Sora and Donald bore shocked expressions on their faces.

"WHAT?" they shouted.

"I know, I know. I don't like it either, but he's a customer, and we gotta treat him like one. Don't be rude and treat them like the others patrons. I want you to to behave." Mickey wagged his finger at them both. Sora and Donald folded their arms in disdain.

"Aww phooey," Sora said.

"You said it," Donald added. Pete and the silver haired boy sat down at the table with the other villains.

"Took you long enough," Iago said. Jafar slapped him off his shoulder in annoyance. Hades glanced over at the boy.

"What's with the kid?" he asked. "Isn't he Sora's little pal?" The boy unzipped the front of his black coat to reveal a purple and black organic bodysuit with a Heartless insignia in front of it. Vexen's eyes lit up.

"Ahh, my replica of the Riku boy," he said. "So he's the one responsible for helping us put this all together." There was pride in his voice. The Riku Replica rolled his eyes at his creator.

"I just did the heavy lifting and threw the punches is all," he said nonchalantly. Vexen was steamed at how his creation blew him off. Larxene giggled to herself seeing Vexen put down. Hades smirked.

"I like this kid already," he said. The Riku Replica paid no heed to him, instead diverting his attention to Pete.

"Alright, fellers, listen up," he said and waved them inward. They all gathered around and leaned in closely. "This is how it's gonna go down. We're gonna take over this here House o' Mouse and make it ours. See?" They all eagerly nodded in agreement. "Only way to do that is to unlock that there keyhole in the basement." He pointed to a dotted outline of a keyhole on the paper. The nefarious gathering stared hungrily at it.

"We open the Keyhole, bring a couple Heartless out to play, do a little dance, and there we go," Hades said. "Of course, we're gonna have to keep some of these shlemiels busy."

"Indeed," Jafar noted. The cast of villains looked around them and saw the many people that stood in their way. Hercules and Phil were seated at the front. Ariel and her father King Triton with Sebastian and Flounder chilling in a couple buckets of water also happened to be there. Peter Pan and Wendy were at the House together with Tinker Bell angrilly fluttering around Peter's head. Aladdin and Jasmine were holding hands together at their table. "I'll need to get that lamp away from the street rat."

"I'll obtain the triton," Ursula said hungrily, eyeing the golden weapon.

"My boys Pain and Panic can sneak into the kitchen and slip something into Wonderboy's drink to bring him "down to earth", if you catch my drift," Hades jived. Oogie Boogie chortled.

"My little minions Lock, Shock, and Barrel can stir up a little ruckus out front to deal with the duck," he said with a bellowing laugh.

"I'll have to deal with that blasted Peter Pan and his little fairy friend too," Captain Hook sneered, sending an evil glare towards Peter's direction.

"We're to locate the Keyhole downstairs and open it up to bring the darkness into this place," Marluxia said. Larxene and Vexen smiled to themselves. They looked forward to this part.

"And that's where I come in," the Riku Replica stated. "I'm the only one who can use a keyblade." Strapped to his boot was the keyblade Soul Eater. "And only keyblades can open the Keyhole." The replica hid his satisfied smirk from the Organization members. Larxene and Vexen stared condescendingly down at him, bitter at the fact they need him. "I trust you three can hold your own?" Larxene chuckled coldly and ran her fingers softly across his cheek.

"You just worry about opening that Keyhole when we find it, sweetie," she said. The replica brushed off her playful words.

"So we all know what to do, right?" Pete asked. The villains nodded smoothly, and a grin stretched across Pete's face. "We'll be takin' care o' things up there and keep these clowns busy while you guys find that there Keyhole. Soon, the House o' Mouse will be ours!" They all laughed to themselves and clanked their water glasses as a toast.

"To the House of Villains!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Some people may wonder why Maleficent isn't part of the villains trying to take over the House of Mouse. It's very simple. I just take Maleficent too seriously to put her in a situation like this that is so beneath her or is too silly. The other villains like Jafar and Cruella I can see because they did it in the House of Villains special. Maleficent was only there as a cameo and not a major contender. As for Hades, Captain Hook, and Oogie Boogie, those villains are already pretty silly so I can see it as well. Scar should have been one of the villains in that special, so that is why he is here. Kaa the snake and the Queen of Hearts were originally supposed to be involved with the villains, but they were scrapped because Kaa isn't really all that evil. All he wants to do is eat Mowgli. He doesn't really have much in common with these other guys. As for the Queen of Hearts, I don't really consider her really all that evil. She's pretty much just a spoiled angry little girl in a woman's body. I never really took her all that seriously or found her the least bit intimidating, even when she tried to cut off Alice's head. Anyway, sorry about the lengthy explanation. No Maleficent, but a whole slew of other villains who will all get their due parts in this story. Stay tuned!<strong>


	10. Return of the House of Villains Part 2

The nefarious scheme boiling inside the House of Mouse went unnoticed by the patrons inside. Things were relatively quiet within the club, but the plan was well underway. Donald was relaxing in the lobby, on his break. They had a full house, and nobody else was expected to arrive. However, they hadn't planned on the villains' nasty scheme. Across the street, three mischievious little children were gathered together in a back alley. They were all looking into a glowing magic eyeball, given to them by their master. His image began to form into the eyeball. Oogie Boogie looked at his three little minions gathered around, listening to his every word.

"Well, heya there, little fellas," Oogie Boogie said with a sinister smile that wound around his face.

"Mr. Oogie Boogie!" Lock, Shock, and Barrel said eagerly. They hopped in place, ready to do some nasty deeds.

"I got a special job for you three, got me?" The kids nodded swiftly. "Good. Now, listen up real good. We're taking over the House, and I need you three to be good little minions for me. That duck inside here's got to go, and I want you little fellas to do your stuff." The three kids grinned under their masks. They loved the sound of this plan.

"Yes sir, Mr. Oogie Boogie!" they said. The image in the eyeball faded, and they stowed it back in the burlap sack they had with them.

"Let's get him!" Barrel said and began to run towards the nightclub. Shock grabbed him by the back of his costume and pulled him back to her and Lock.

"Don't be stupid, stupid!" she spat. "We need a plan first!"

"No, we don't!" Lock said. "Let's just get him!"

"We don't wanna mess this up for Mr. Oogie!" she told him. Lock and Barrel straightened up. None of them enjoyed seeing their master angry. It wasn't a pleasant sight. "I think I got something." The three of them huddled up and whispered amongst themselves. Their whispering turned to cackling. Whatever Shock had planned, the other two enjoyed very much. They ran across the street to the nightclub and arrived at the front doors. They walked past Max without so much as batting an eyelash. Max couldn't help but stare. Three kids in Halloween costumes just walked into the club. He's seen stranger things before, so he didn't know what to make of it. He shrugged and paid it little heed. The kids were standing in the lobby looking around. They had never been inside the House of Mouse before. Donald was watching a cartoon play on the big screen while he was in the lobby. He had his back turned to the little hooligans. They fished something out of their sack. It was a present with blue and white wrapping paper with a big bow on the top. Shock cleared her throat loudly to get Donald's attention. He turned around to see them holding up the present for him. Donald looked confused.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a present!" Lock stated.

"For the funniest guy in Disney Town!" Barrel added. Donald smiled at the three kids.

"Aww, thanks, kids," he said and took the present. Lock, Shock, and Barrel stood there wide-eyed. Donald unwrapped the present quickly and opened the box. A boxing glove sprung out from the inside and socked him right in the bill. His head went spinning, and he fell to the floor. The three kids cackled at him. Donald shook his head and got to his feet, very angry. "I'll show you three!" The kids ran out the doors, cackling. Donald was hot on their heels, mad at being made a fool. They ran into the parking lot, now ready for the next part of the plan. They split up and went in different directions. Donald skidded to a halt, not sure of which one to go after. He crept around a line of cars to try and catch one of them by surprise. He heard a shrill cackling coming from the other side. Donald vaulted over a lightcycle to see Shock waving at him. He charged at her, ready to teach her a lesson. Shock merely stood there nonchalantly. Donald was nearly upon her when his vision went dark and his head began to ache horribly. He had just run smack dap into a speeding baseball bat held by Barrel who had been hiding behind one of the cars. Stars circled his head as he was on the pavement. Lock was using a crowbar to open a trunk on one of the cars. Barrel dragged Donald over to the car and chucked him in. He was still a tad delirious from the blow he took to his head. Shock took out two snakes from the sack, and they tied themselves around Donald's legs and arms. Donald eventually came to and overcame his deliriousness.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" he shouted.

"That IS the question, ain't it, boy?" a resounding voice bellowed. A large figure rose over Shock. The figure stared down at him with an insidious smile. "You know, I've never had duck before." He chortled loudly and boisterously.

"Oogie Boogie?" Donald shouted. "What are you doing here?" Shock cackled as Oogie continued laughing.

"Old boy, I'm takin' over this shindig. Me and all the other villains too!" Oogie was so proud of himself. He placed his hands on his hips and laughed in triumph. Unbeknownst to him, however, Max was peeking around the corner. He had heard the commotion coming from the parking space and went to investigate. He had seen these kids knock out Donald and heard their big plan.

"I've got to tell Mickey!" he whispered to himself. He wouldn't get the chance. A large burlap sack draped over him. Max hit the ground and felt the sack being pulled.

"Oogie Boogie! Oogie Boogie! We caught a spy!" Lock and Barrel shouted and dragged the sack over to him.

"Hey, let me go!" Max shouted from inside. The bag opened, and a hand slithered in and grabbed him by the back of his collar. As he was pulled from the bag, he came face to face with another one. Only this one was bloated and had bugs in it.

"A spy, huh?" Oogie asked. "Looks more like a rat to me." He chortled loudly with the kids joining in. Max glared at them.

"I know what you're plan is, Oogie Boogie!" Max said bravely. "You just wait til Mickey, Sora, and the others find out!" Oogie's laughter became even louder.

"Oh, brother. You're somethin'! You put me in a spin, but you aren't comprehending the position you're in," Oogie said. Two snakes slithered around Max's body and tied themselves around his hands and feet. "It's hopeless. You're finished. You haven't got a prayer." He threw Max into the back of the trunk with Donald. Oogie Boogie slammed the trunk door shut, leaving them trapped within. "Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie, and you ain't goin' nowhere."


	11. Return of the House of Villains Part 3

Goofy just sprung back into the kitchen after getting several customers' orders. Gaston fittingly ordered the Filet Gaston, Ariel ordered the Under the Sea-sar Seaweed Salad, and Hercules ordered a Hero Sandwich with a Herculade. Wonderboy's meal was important to Hades's plan: to get him out of the way. The drink would be the first thing to come out. Pain and Panic were already on the inside, having disguised themselves as penguin waiters to see the operation go smoothly. Gus had just finished pouring the drink when he passed it off to the two demons.

"Run this over to Hercules's table," Goofy told them. They both nodded and walked out of the kitchen. The two grinned to themselves, and Panic fished out something from his pockets. In his hand was a vial filled with a pink liquid. It was the very same potion they had used on Hercules when he was a baby. This time, they wouldn't fail. Panic poured the entire bottle into the drink.

"Make sure to get every last drop in there," Pain told his co-hort. "That's what got us last time." The two shuddered at the thought of failing Hades again.

"Yeah, I got this," Panic said, emptying the last of the potion into the drink. He quickly stowed the vial away as the two approached Hercules's table. Herc was sitting with Phil watching a Donald Duck cartoon play on the big screen.

"Kid, your drink's here," Phil told him. Herc nodded a silent thanks to the two penguins and proceeded to sip it. Pain and Panic slipped away behind a corner to watch it all take place. The more and more Herc sipped, the faster his color faded. He put the glass down gently and was surprised at how tired he had become. His eyes were flickering. He couldn't keep them open for long.

"Hey, Phil," he managed to utter out. "I'm gonna get me a..." Herc trailed off for a bit. "A little power nap. Let me... know when our... food... gets... here..." His speech became unintelligable yawning. His head slumped to the side, and he was out like a light.

"Suit yourself, kid," Phil said to him, too busy watching the cartoon to notice anything unusual. "Your loss. This is a pretty good cartoon." Pain and Panic slunk over to the villains' table and shifted back to normal. They stood at attention in front of their boss.

"So you got him this time, right?" Hades asked, wanting to be absolutely sure.

"Yeah, boss," Pain said. "He drank every drop in the drink." Hades smirked to himself, and his two henchmen chuckled nervously.

"Wonderboy is down for the count. Now we just gotta wait for the other clowns to wrap up their part of the deal." Iago had just perched himself on Jafar's shoulder with a special something in his talons. He dropped the lamp in Jafar's lap, who cradled it closely.

"Ahh, the genie's lamp," Jafar hissed, very satisfied with himself. "I should've known that street rat wouldn't be able to keep a hold of it forever."

"So when are we gonna take over this dump?" Iago asked.

"Now, hold your horses, see?" Pete said. "Gotta wait for the others to do their parts of the bargain." Oogie Boogie had just sat down at their table. "You done?"

"Locked up Goof Jr. and the duck in one of the cars in the parking lot," he said with a boisterous laugh. Pete joined in on the laughter. "Should've heard the little valet boy, sayin' "I won't get away with this" and other craziness." Hades was talking with Pain and Panic.

"Guys, I got some more stuff for you to do. Think you can handle it?" he asked. The two nodded, not like there was an alternative. Things were all going according to plan for the villains. Of course, they hadn't factored in some of the smaller patrons. The whole time, Tinker Bell had been hiding in the chandelier above them. She knew of their plans and had to tell Peter. Tink made a bee line for Peter's table. When she got there, he was still busy talking to Wendy. This infuriated her, but she knew now wasn't the time. She flew circles around Peter's head to get his attention, but he started waving her away.

"Not now, Tink," he said to her. "I'm busy." She jumped around a bit more in his face. "Come on, Tink. Now isn't the time." Tinker Bell folded her arms at him and just buzzed away, determined to find someone to listen to her. An idea rang in her head. Sora was somebody that would listen to her. Tink began buzzing all around the House looking for him. She was flying incredibly fast, sprinkling clouds of pixie dust everywhere. She had flown by Jiminy Cricket and knocked him over.

"Hey, now! What's all the hullabaloo?" Jiminy asked, dusting off his clothes. Tinker Bell flew up to him holding his hat. It had fallen off the table. He put it back on his head and continued brushing dust off. "Now what's all this about, Tinker Bell?" Tink began buzzing like mad, explaining to Jiminy about the villains' plans. "You don't say?" She nodded. "And they've captured Max and Donald?" She nodded again. "But what do they want?" Tink shook her head. She had only heard that small part of the villains' plan to take over. "Well, whatever it is, it can't be good for Mickey." Tink nodded in agreement. "We've got to tell him and Sora." A large paw then slammed down on them. Claws raked them in and clutched them close. It was dark inside. The only thing that could be sensed was the soft fur and the cold smooth claws against Tinker Bell and Jiminy's skin. The paw opened up, and the two fell onto a table. Staring down at them was an entire slew of villains. Black claws were tapping around them. A smooth voice spoke down to them.

"Now we can't have you two tipping off the king or his keybearing friend now, can we?" the person asked. A large lion with a huge black mane stared down at them with a sinister smirk.

"Oh, you won't get away with this, Scar!" Jiminy said. Scar chuckled to himself.

"Ahh, but I already have, little one," he said. He picked them up with the tips of his claws and dropped them into a jar. Captain Hook sealed the jar shut and lifted it up, shaking the contents within.

"Sorry, but that blasted keybearer and Peter Pan won't be coming to save yee now," he mocked. He turned his head to Pain and Panic. "As for you two, have you taken care of the boy?" The two demons grinned.

"Oh yes sir," Pain replied.

"Yeah," Panic added. "He won't be flying around after what we did." The two laughed to themselves. Ursula had been staring at the trident she had stolen the whole time. She chuckled to herself.

"It's amazing how a little magic and a broom handle can make a perfect replica," she said. "And the fool never saw it coming." They were wrapping things up quite nicely. There were just a few last minute details to work out before they could commence with the plan.

* * *

><p>Pluto was lounging about in Mickey's office, relaxing in his doggie bed by the sofa. He had just finished a great meal cooked for him by Gus. Mickey decided to treat him to a little something special that evening. His master was busy onstage announcing another cartoon. He hopped up and slipped through the dog door and proceeded down the hallway. Pluto suddenly skidded to a halt when he saw a breathtaking sight in front of him. Standing down at the end of the hallway was a beautiful french poodle. She batted her eyes at him and gave him a wink. Pluto started panting and let out a whistle. The poodle turned the corner and went down the hall. Pluto trotted after her. The poodle opened a door to one of the rooms and entered it. Pluto rushed up to it and went in after her. The poodle turned to him and eyed him. Pluto was tapping his foot and panting. The poodle then split in half, its front flank and back flank being two different parts. A look of confusion and horror came across Pluto's face. The two flanks went up in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Pain and Panic were standing there. The door behind Pluto slammed shut. The dog turned around to see Cruella De Ville standing over him with an evil looking grin. Pain and Panic pulled out a leash and a large dog cage. The three of them closed in on Pluto, who had backed himself into a corner and a very precarious situation.<p> 


	12. Return of the House of Villains Part 4

The Riku Replica was wandering through the storage room underneath the House with Marluxia, Vexen, and Larxene all following him. The rest of the villains had done their parts of the plan. Now, it was up to them to open the Keyhole and summon the Heartless. Needless to say, they had been searching for a very long time.

"Where is this stupid Keyhole?" Larxene asked, very bitter about being down there so long. "We've been searching for almost two hours now! Why does that mouse have to have so much junk down here?"

"Is it your naptime, Number 12? Is that why you're so irritable?" Vexen asked tauntingly. Larxene shot him a look as cold as ice, but he paid her no heed. Marluxia merely rolled his eyes at them and continued following the replica. They stopped at a large pile of crates before them.

"It's here," the replica said. "I can sense it." Larxene put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"We have to look through all these boxes?" she asked.

"Obviously," Vexen replied. Larxene paid him no heed. The group got to moving the boxes, looking for the Keyhole hidden under them. While moving, they had found many mysterious objects such as the black sand found by Aladdin and the walking bathtub used by Oogie Boogie. The Riku Replica was moving another box out of the way when he spotted Larxene lying on top of one.

"Why aren't you helping?" the replica asked. Larxene sighed and put on a pitiful soft face.

"Oh, I can't. I have a hangnail. Besides, a big strong handsome man like you wouldn't ask a lady to do such hard work, huh?" she asked sweetly and batted her eyelashes at the replica. He seemed unphased at her attempts.

"Of course not," the replica replied. "I'm asking you." Larxene punched him in the back of the head, clearly not amused. Marluxia hid his smile, still looking through the boxes. They had moved them all out of the way, yet there was no Keyhole to be found.

"Ugh, where is this stupid thing?" Larxene raged.

"Maybe it's in this box labeled "House Keyhole". Just a thought." They all gathered behind Vexen to look at the box. Against the wall was a large tall box with "House Keyhole" labeled on the top of it in a big bold font.

"That's convenient," Larxene noted. Marluxia and Larxene began to pry the box open. They stuck their weapons between the hinges and pulled and pushed with all their might. Yet, it would not budge. They continued this for about ten minutes but to no avail. In a fit of rage, Larxene kicked the side of the box. "What's with this stupid box?" Vexen cleared his throat to silence her. She turned her gaze to him. He grabbed the handle at the front of the box and pulled it open, revealing the Keyhole. Larxene scowled at him while he beamed at her. "I hate it when you do that." The Riku Replica pointed Soul Eater at the Keyhole, and a dark beam of energy spouted from the tip. It plunged the Keyhole, which began to radiate with shadows. The Nobodies heard footsteps echoing around them. They turned to see Pete, Oogie Boogie, Jafar, and the other villains joining them around the Keyhole.

"Say now. You fellers ain't half bad," Pete said. Yellow orbs began popping up from the shadows being cast. Soon, Shadows and Neoshadows began crawling out. The Heartless were here. "Now, it's showtime."

* * *

><p>Another cartoon had just ended, and the audience applauded. Everyone was having a good time. Mickey was walking onstage to keep the club flowing. Minnie was backstage looking over the schedule for the rest of the night. Something began squeezing her tightly and lifted her up in the air. It was one of Ursula's tentacles.<p>

"Ursula?" she squeaked. Jafar and Pete were standing beside her. "Pete! You had something to do with this!" Pete guffawed in victory.

"You better believe it, toots!" he barked. "We're takin' over this here establishment, and there's not a thing you can do to stop me."

"Oh, you just wait!" she spat. "Sora, Donald, and Goofy will stop you, like always!" Jafar cackled softly to himself.

"Oh, I think you'll find the odds to be in our favor," he said as the shadows under them began to writhe and take form. Minnie gasped in shock. They had found the Keyhole. Mickey was onstage, completely unaware of all that was happening backstage.

"Alrighty, folks," he said chipperly. "Don't get sleepy on me, because we still have a jampacked night for you." The audience applauded but was quickly silenced as the lights began to flicker on and off. A loud gasp resounded through them, and a tall shadow cloaked Mickey. He looked up to see Jafar standing over him with a slithering smile.

"Right you are, Mickey!" he said. Captain Hook caught Mickey by the back of collar and held him up by his hook. The lights faded, and a spotlight hummed over Jafar. Jafar started singing.

"_This could be quite the place..." _Cruella pranced onstage with several Rabid Dog Heartless on leashes.

"_Filled with wholesome happy faces..._" she sang. Ursula then slithered onstage with Minnie in her slimy clutches. King Triton reached for his weapon, only for it to dissolve in his hands and be replaced with a broom. Ursula cradled the real triton in her arms.

"_Hanging out..._" she added, as she dangled Minnie just inches away from Mickey.

"_Feeling fine..."_ Captain Hook said as he hoisted Mickey high up above him. Hades then burst from a cloud of smoke and appeared onstage beside them.

"_Where everyone's a friend of mine!_" With his addition, the other villains began to come on board. Pete, Scar, Oogie Boogie, the Nobodies, and the Riku Replica were all up there. Sora and Goofy burst out of the kitchen from hearing all the commotion. They were shocked and terrified to see all their enemies gathered onstage, looking particularly nasty this evening. Larxene parted her way through the crowd to the front.

"_Inside this evil joint..._"

"_Every guest gets to the point!_" Oogie Boogie interrupted her. Her face grew into a gnarled sneer, but he paid no nevermind. They all began to join in at once.

"_This day will live in infamy!_" Heartless began to materialize out of the shadows. They were hovering high above the ceiling and hanging in the rafters.

"_The House of Mouse is history!_" Ursula bolted. They all started again.

_"It's our House now! It's our House now!_" The flying Heartless high above began swooping and diving through the crowds, scaring everyone except for the baddies present. They were now welcome guests. Zazu sprang from his chair and was flying towards the exit when a large paw came slamming down on him. He was lifted up to find himself staring Scar in the face, who bore a meticulous grin.

"_It's a fact you can't ignore_," he told him. Pete slammed and locked the windows to the House.

"_Shut the windows!_" he bellowed.

"_Lock the doors!"_ Doctor Facilier sang, having his shadows cover the doors so the guests couldn't escape. The group started up again.

_"It's our House now!_" Goofy was dragged away from Sora by Captain Hook's pirate crew.

"_Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs!_" They lifted Goofy onto the bar and slid him across it, slipping drinks and glasses everywhere. Sora started over to him but was then caught by several hands. Three faces surrounded him, each baring sinister smiles. Marluxia, Vexen, and Larxene seemed very happy to catch up with him.

_"Join the rabble rousing row! It's our House now!"_ Larxene pulled his coat over his head and pushed him back into the kitchen. The Siamese cats began swaying from side to side at their table, joining in.

"_All the coolest cats fit in so purr-fectly. Meow!_" Scar rolled his eyes at them. Larxene had re-taken the stage and was now dancing with the Riku Replica.

"_Every evil girl gets her respect!_" she said as the replica dipped her. She threw a black rose out to the audience. Minnie was still in the clutches of Ursula, who had just used the magic triton to turn King Triton into a polyp. Oogie Boogie grabbed Minnie by her ears and made her face him.

_"It's over, little honey! Now, why can't you see?_" As he sang this, all sorts of nasty bugs crawled out through his mouth and eyes. The Queen of Hearts began walking down the aisle with a company of card soldiers.

"_You've had your fun!_" she said while marching.

"_You've made your play!"_ the cards added. Captain Hook was shaking Mickey all around, really roughing him up.

"_But every villain has his day!_" he and Jafar sang. The Heartless began marching in a military formation around the club. It was like nothing anyone had ever seen before. Now, the entire House was singing.

"_It's our House now! It's our House now!" _Hades was now using Jack Skellington's skull to play the drum.

_"Party hard until we wake the dead!_" he sang, the flames on his head roaring. The hyenas Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed inched closer towards Zazu, grinning wickedly.

_"Eat your neighbors!"_ they sang but specifically meant it for him. Zazu gulped in fear. Several Soldier Heartless were clanking about, doing some sort of primative dance. The Queen of Hearts used her hands to make an axing motion behind them.

"_Off with their heads!"_ As she sang, the Soldier's helmets popped off and rolled back onto their bodies, frightening Pooh and his friends who they were tormenting. A large conga line of villains lined the room, stetching across from one side of the club to another. Doctor Facilier, Gaston, Governor Ratcliffe, Mother Gothel, Madam Mim, Drizella and Anastasia Tremaine, Randall, Yzma, and a slew of other villains consisted of this line.

"_It's our House now! Join the fun with no regrets! Only greedy dirty deeds are allowed!"_ With this bit, they began to herd all the "goodie goods" out the door. A loud barking echoed through the House. Pluto was dashing for the door and being chased by several Rabid Dogs.

"_Get those puppies!"_ Cruella De Ville shouted.

"_Game over, Mickey!"_ Captain Hook said as his pirates shot Mickey through the doors out of a cannon.

"_You're finished, baby!"_ Oogie Boogie said as he used Jack's head to play bowling with his bones. He got a strike, and all the bones rolled outside.

"_Hit the road, Minnie!"_ Ursula shouted as Minnie was slid out of the House on a trail of cards.

_"Beat it, kiddie!"_ Larxene said as she hurled Sora out of the House as well.

"_Sayonara, duckie!"_ Vexen said as a Large Body played ping pong with Daisy and another Large Body. They bounced her out through the club doors.

"_You've lost, Goofy!"_ Hades said as Pain and Panic wheeled a food covered Goofy on a cart out the doors.

"_Pinchin' heads off, see?" _Pete bellowed.

"_Take a hike, chickies!"_ Jafar spat to them all in victory.

"_**IT'S OUR HOUSE NOW!" **_Thunder and ominous clouds wheeled the newly claimed House of Villains. Sora helped dust Goofy off and help Mickey and Minnie to their feet. Them and all the other good characters stood out in front of the club, in disbelief that they had lost their club to the villains. Mickey sat on the sidewalk and side to himself.

"Not again," he said defeatedly.


	13. Return of the House of Villains Part 5

Most of the audience was sitting outside the front of the club. It was a sorry sight to have their hot spot ripped out from under them. The crew was doing their best to keep them together and motivated. Minnie and Daisy were helping put Jack Skellington back together.

"Oh thank you both so much," he said. "I was falling to pieces over here." Sora was pacing back and forth, wanting to do something about this. He wasn't just content to simply stay put out here. Yet, they were very outnumbered. The villains inside all had weapons or some sort of magic sorcery on their side. Only Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy had anything to even remotely confront the villains with. Jack was still missing several bones, and Hercules was still down for the count. Phil stood over him, slapping his cheeks.

"Come on, kid!" he kept shouting. "We need a hero here!" Hercules was still out like a light. Mickey placed King Triton in a bucket of water to hold him there until they could change him back to his normal form.

"Has anybody seen Donald?" Everybody started looking around but found no sight of their little duck friend.

"Oh, I hope nothing's happened to him," Daisy said worriedly.

"I can't find Max either," Minnie noted. Goofy's eyes widened in fear.

"Gawrsh! They got Maxie! What are we gonna do?" A loud barking sound then resonated through the air. It was coming from the parking lot. Mickey, Sora, and Goofy rushed over to the parking lot to investigate the sound. Pluto was barking at one of the cars. When they approached him, he kept pointing at the trunk.

"What's the matter, boy?" Mickey asked. They heard muffled voices and a banging sound from within. They opened up the trunk to find Donald and Max inside. The two snakes faded away in a puff of smoke.

"Maxie!" Goofy said as he helped his son out of the trunk. He hugged Max tightly. "I was so worried they had you!"

"I'm fine, Dad, but listen! You gotta tell Mickey about the villains! They-"

"We know, Max. We found out too late," Mickey lamented. Max looked over Goofy's shoulder at the crowd out in front of the House. "They took it from us." Sora helped Donald to his feet.

"You alright, Donald?" he asked. Donald brushed off his clothes.

"I'm fine," he answered. Sora was really angry.

"Those guys have a lot of nerve," he said irritably and rolled up his sleeves. "I'm gonna put those guys in their places." He stormed off to the front doors to confront the villains. Looks of alarm stretched across Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's faces. Mickey grabbed the end of his blazer to try and hold him back. Sora ended up dragging him with him. Donald grabbed the end of Mickey's blazer, and Goofy grabbed the end of Donald's. Sora was dragging all three of them with him.

"Don't do it, Sora!" Goofy pleaded.

"It's too dangerous!" Donald said.

"You can't do it by yourself!" Mickey shouted. Sora still kept going, unphased by their words of wisdom.

"Then help me!" he said stubbornly.

"There's too many!" Mickey said, trying to get it through Sora's stubborn head.

"I can do it!" he said finally getting free of them. He stormed through the double doors and into the heart of the building. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stood outside, afraid to find out what was going to happen to their little buddy. They heard his shouts echo from inside. "Listen, you cretins!"

"Cretins, huh? Boy, those tutoring lessons are really paying off," Mickey noted.

"This club doesn't belong to you!" Sora continued from inside. "It belongs to King Mickey, and I'm taking it back!" A loud ruckus emerged from within the House. The sound of objects bumping around, dishes and glass breaking, and a car horn echoed from inside. Several loud high pitched yells accompanied the clatter from inside. With a loud whistle, a figure rocketed through the roof and flew through the air. The figure barrel rolled through the air before crashing into a trash can. It turned out to be Sora, looking a bit rougher than usual. He picked up a banana peel and dropped it off of his head. His clothes had stains and tears on them, with a huge hole in the middle of his white undershirt revealing his bare chest. Sora looked down at his shirt, and a huge blush crept over his face. He covered it up, trying to hide it, but not before Donald noticed something.

"What you got there?" he asked. Sora looked away.

"N-nothing," he said. Donald grinned and grabbed one of his arms. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Goofy, grab his other arm!" Donald said. Goofy grabbed the opposite arm, and both of them moved Sora's hands out of the way. On Sora's bare chest were the words "Property of Larxene" written in black marker with an imprint of a kiss with red lipstick. Sora's face turned beet red. Donald and Goofy laughed at the spectacle.

"Very funny, guys. Can you let go now?" They let go of Sora's arms who went back to hiding his chest. "You guys were right. They were too much for me. Sorry."

"Sora, go get cleaned up," Mickey told him. "We'll try to figure out something here." Sora got to his feet and did as he was told.

"Gawrsh, what are we gonna do, Mickey?" Goofy asked. Mickey stroked his chin, trying to think of something. For a minute or two, he stood there puzzling his puzzler. Finally, he snapped his fingers, and a smile stretched across his face.

"I got it!" he exclaimed. "Timon! Pumbaa!" The meerkat and the warthog approached Mickey. "I need you two to go get Simba for us. Can you do that?"

"You got it, boss!" Timon answered. "Onward, Pumbaa! To victory!" He and Pumbaa let out a loud yell as they sprinted away from the club.

"What do you have planned, Mickey?" Minnie asked as she put Jack's last rib bone into place.

"We're gonna beat those villains and get back the club, but we're gonna need numbers to match theirs." Mickey looked at the numbers before them. Not all of them were fighters, but they had enough to match the villains'.

"I'm with you, Mick!" Peter Pan said. "Right after I saw this off!" Under Peter's nose, Pain and Panic had cuffed a large ball and chain to his leg to keep him from flying around. Jack Skellington pinched off one of his finger bones to pick the lock on it. After shimmiying it for a couple minutes, the lock finally came undone. Peter was free to fly again. Phil was still trying to wake up Herc, but he still had no luck. Gus suddenly honked and lifted up his chef hat to reveal a Hero Sandwich. Phil snatched it up and waved the sandwich under Hercules's nose. His eyes began to flicker open and closed before they opened up widely.

"Hero sandwich!" Herc shouted, fully awake. He took it up in his hands and gobbled it down.

"Now that's what I call a heroic appetite," Sora said, back from changing and freshening up. He was wearing his black combat gear for fighting Heartless. Phil smirked and shook his head at his trainee.

"Now, gang," Mickey said. "We gotta be careful. No doubt the villains are doing horrible things inside the club!" They could only shudder at the thought.

* * *

><p>Heartless were steadily churning out of the Keyhole. The villains, however, were merely lounging about the House of Villains watching evil cartoons play on the big screen and terrorizing any captives they had. Scar was busy torturing Zazu, who was locked in a cage of recently picked clean babyback ribs. The elderly lion made the bird sing for him.<p>

"Hey, boss!" he heard a voice call out. Scar sighed to himself and shook his head.

"Oh, what is it this time?" he asked, sounding very uninterested. His hyena co-horts were walking up to him, each of them looking displeased.

"We got a bone to pick with you," Banzai said. Shenzi extended her forearm out in front of him to stop him.

"I'll handle this," she said calmly and walked up to Scar. "Scar, there's no food or water left in the House."

"Yeah!" Banzai cut in. "It's dinnetime, and we ain't got no stinkin' entres!" Scar was only half listening to them gripe about the lack of food.

"It's the goose's job to cook the food," he told them.

"Yeah, but we scared him out of the club," Banzai replied. "We ain't got no cook, and them penguins don't know how to make food." Scar hadn't been listening to them long but had grown tired of hearing them.

"Oh..." he said and trailed off momentarily. "Eat Zazu." He waved his paw over to the makeshift cage the bird was trapped in. A look of fear and worry stretched across Zazu's face.

"Oh, you w-wouldn't want m-me!" Zazu said stammering nervously, desperately trying to think of a way to stay off the menu. "I'd be so... tough and, uh... gamey and... you know, ew!" Scar laughed at his pitiful attempts to save his feathered hide. The hyenas didn't seem interested in Zazu though.

"And I thought things were bad when the Mouse was runnin' this thing," Banzai muttered to Shenzi.


	14. Return of the House of Villains Part 6

Mickey had organized a fighting group to take the House back. Following him were Peter Pan, Tarzan, Simba, Jack Skellington, Aladdin, Mulan, Beast, Pluto, Hercules, Tron, and Jack Sparrow. Mickey was dressed in his regalia with a Keyblade in hand, ready to take the fight to the inside. Sora, Donald, and Goofy would not be joining them, however. Mickey had appointed them to sneak inside the House and create a distraction so the rest of them could storm the building. Donald and Goofy had changed into their battle gear and retrieved their weapons.

"Now, fellas, before you go, you'll need these." Mickey handed them walkie talkies. A large grin stretched across Sora's face.

"Walkie talkies!" he exclaimed eagerly. He took his and Mickey's in his hands and started playing with them. "Come in, Mother Bear. This is Goose. Come in, over?" he said into one walkie talkie. He started speaking into the other one. "Goose, you are in a no fly zone! Pull up, Goose! Pull up!" Sora then started making gunfire noises and explosion sounds. Mickey and the others were awkwardly staring at him in confusion. Sora laughed nervously and gave Mickey his walkie talkie back. Donald and Goofy followed him to the back of the building. They started climbing the fire escape up into the building. "Where does this thing lead, anyway?" Sora asked.

"The boiler room," Donald said.

"We have a boiler room?" Sora asked.

"Yep," Goofy said. "For boilin'! Ahyuck!" They got to the window that led into the boiler room. Sora lifted up the window to let Goofy and Donald climb inside. He jumped in after them, ready to reclaim the House for themselves. The three of them got up against the wall and sidled over to the door. They slunk over to the door and quietly pulled it open by a small sliver. Sora poked his eyes through the small crack they had opened. All he saw was an empty hall beyond the door. No one was there.

"All clear, guys," Sora whispered. Donald and Goofy sighed in relief. Sora gently eased the door open, and the three tiptoed out into the hall. They shuffled as quietly as possible through the hall. "Have we thought of a plan yet, guys?" Donald and Goofy shrugged, clearly planless. They merely stood there.

"Well, I can think of a couple plans for you boys," a feminine voice said. Looks of sheer terror stretched across the boys' faces. They slowly and quietly turned to look behind them. Standing just behind them was Larxene, looking particularly vicious with her throwing knives sticking out from between her fingers.

"Yipe!" Sora squealed.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy hollered.

"Waaah!" Donald shouted. The three of them went sprinting down the hall away from her. Larxene merely waltzed after them, biding her time. The trio had gotten quite a distance from her. They rounded the corner before coming to another obstacle. Vexen and Marluxia were waiting at one end of the hall.

"Greetings, gentlemen," Vexen said. He and Marluxia were looking ready for a fight. Sora and the other two turned the other way, sprinting as quick as they could. However, the two Organization members were hot on their heels.

"Anybody got anything, yet?" Sora asked. Donald and Goofy shook their heads, both of them too terrified to think of anything besides running. The three came to a large open area and stopped to rest. Bent over at the waist and gasping for breath, the trio were exhausted. The room was dark, and none of them could see a thing.

"I can't see nothin'," Goofy said. A bright spotlight turned on and shined over them. "Ahyuck. Much better." Many other lights came on, waving away the dark. It was bright enough in the room for them to see where they were. They were on the stage, in front of the big screen. In the audience were a menagerie of villains staring menacingly at them. Sora's knees started trembling. Donald and Goofy were hiding behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen: tonight's entertainment." Larxene, with Vexen and Marluxia in tow, had just taken the stage, each of them with weapons in hand. Jafar, Ursula, Hades, and the other villains were sitting in the front row of the audience. Many other villains began to come closer to the front to see what tonight had in store. The entire back and middle rows of the audience seating were empty, leaving the front door unguarded. Sora pulled out his walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Mickey, I think we have their attention," he said. Mickey was peering in through the glass door to see. They had their attention, but for how long?

"Keep them occupied," Mickey told them. Sora gulped. He was sweating and didn't know what to do. The Nobodies were getting awfully close and looked ready for the kill.

"You guys have anything yet?" Sora asked. Donald shook his head. Goofy snapped his fingers.

"Ahyuck! Watch this," he said and lifted Sora and Donald into the air.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Donald shouted. The Nobodies stopped, confused at what they were looking at. Mickey had silently opened the door and was quietly waddling over to one of the tables. The lamp and the jar with Tinkerbell and Jiminy inside were lying unguarded on a table. They needed the Genie and Tink's pixie dust if they were gonna beat these guys. The villains were roaring with laughter as Goofy was juggling Donald and Sora. "Put! Me! Down!" Donald yelled indignantly.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Sora said, his face turning green. Goofy's legs started trembling, and he was beginning to sweat. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. Their plan ended as Goofy collapsed onto the ground with Sora and Donald falling on top of him. The three of them were lying on top of one another in a defeated mess of a pile.

"Encore! Encore!" Larxene said, clapping.

"Now, now," Vexen stated. "We've had our fun. Let's deal with them now." Larxene grinned wickedly.

"For once, I agree with you." They began to close in again. Sora and the others got to their feet. Goofy's plan was all they had, and they were too outnumbered to try and fight. Sora's mind was flashing with ideas, scrambling to think of something. Suddenly, his eyes widened. He had thought of something. He gulped nervously and took a few steps forward.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sora said waving his arms for them to stop. The three Nobodies actually stopped, each of them very confused. "Hold on a second." Donald and Goofy were more confused than they were.

"What are you doing, Sora?" Donald asked. Sora kneeled down on one knee and held his hands together. He put on his best puppy dog eyes and pouted his lips pitifully.

"Larxene Angelica Bethany Esmarelda Minerva Xemnessa Leandra," Sora said. The Nobodies', and everybody else's eyes, widened in shock and surprise. "Would you do me the honor of..." He paused dramatically and bit his lip. "Becoming... my bride?" Donald and Goofy's jaws hit the floor. Larxene stood there, her mouth gaping wide open. They were all genuinely shocked and too stunned for words. Small snickers started escaping through her lips before eventually erupting into full blown hysterical laughter. Vexen and Marluxia burst into it as well. Soon, the whole House began laughing wildly. Even the hyenas, who were ordinarilly mad with laughter, were busting their guts. Mickey, who was in the middle of unscrewing the jar's lid, was standing there in shock. What did he just hear? Larxene's laughter eventually died down, and she tried desperately to regain her composure. She couldn't help chuckling still, though.

"Sorry, kid," she stated. "You're not my type." Sora kept pursuing this.

"Larxene, please!" he went on. "I know what you're thinking." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, do you?" she asked rhetorically. Marluxia and Vexen chuckling at this pitiful display. "This oughta be good," she muttered to them.

"I do," Sora continued. "We're too different. It'll never work. What about the age difference? Our social classes? What will the children look like?" Hades was in the middle of downing a glass of water when he spit the whole thing up, clearly shocked at what he just heard.

"That violates so many laws of nature," Larxene told him. "A Nobody and a Somebody hooking up."

"Perish the thought," Vexen chimed in with a cheeky grin.

"What a pity," Marluxia mused. "I wanted to be responsible for making the bouquet." Vexen and Larxene cackled some more.

"Listen, baby!" Sora pleaded. Donald and Goofy's jaws were still hanging to the floor. "The problems of two crazy teenagers like us don't matter one bit in this crazy kingdom of hearts. I have to ask you: if not now, when? If not me, who? I'm so alone!" Mickey was shaking his head at this. Sora was really hamming it up out there. Sora heard sniffles from behind him. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked back at Goofy, who was wiping his eyes on a tissue.

"Can I be your best man?" he asked. The trio of friends were backed against the wall, all out of options. Beside Sora's head was a rope pulley. His eyes followed the rope up to a chandelier. This chandelier happened to be dangling right over the three Nobodies. Quick as a flash, Sora cut the ropes with his Keyblade which sent the chandelier spiraling towards the ground, straight on top of the three villains onstage. A large cloud of dust enveloped the stage. The audience gasped in shock and fear, wary of the outcome. As the dust settled, the chandelier had shattered onto the ground. Marluxia and Vexen had been caught underneath it, knocked flat cold from the collision. Larxene, however, had been standing in the middle. The chandelier had a large hole at the top right in the middle. She had remained unscathed. Larxene had a hand on her hip and stared at the three boys, clearly unimpressed.

"Huh," Sora said. "That worked in The Emperor's New Groove." Larxene pulled a remote with a large red button out of her coat pocket.

"And so did this," she said as she pressed the button. A large trap door opened up underneath the three. They stared down at the large hole. It looked like a long fall.

"Hadn't counted on that one," Sora said. Donald and Goofy clutched Sora for dear life as they began to plummet into the abyss.

"Now!" a squeaky voice piped out. A large fighting force burst through the front doors to combat the villains, with Mickey leading them. The fate of the House would be decided here.


	15. Return of the House of Villains Part 7

The battle for the House of Mouse was underway. Mickey leading a group of some of the toughest characters against the slew of villains that were holding the House hostage. Heartless were teeming out from the shadowy corners of the building, causing the heroes to really struggle.

"You will all be wiped away!" Jafar said and reached for his back pocket. He clutched for the lamp yet found nothing. A look of surprise smeared his features.

"Looking for this, Jafar?" Aladdin asked as he polished the lamp. A pillar of blue smoke erupted from the tip of the lamp and eventually began to take form. The Genie's distinguishable features were made out in the blue fog.

"Honey, I'm home!" Genie called out. Aladdin grinned, eager to have his friend back. However, several swarms of Shadows and Darkballs were gathering around him.

"Genie, take care of these Heartless!" The creatures were getting ever closer.

"You got it, Al!" With a snap of his fingers, the Heartless began being cut down in droves. Genie decided to spice it up a little by summoning magical mallets to smash the monsters. The Heartless continued to spawn, regardless of Genie's efforts. Mickey was leaping across several tables, cutting down Shadows in the blink of an eye. He was trying to find Sora, Donald, and Goofy but was way too involved in the battle to do anything but fight. The fight was at a standstill with neither side getting close to victory or defeat. The villains had a large foothold on the House. Mickey had to think of a way to cut them down to size. He was brainstorming and fighting at the same time. Tarzan leapt straight over Mickey's head and impaled two Soldiers with his spear. Timon and Pumbaa were being chased by a swarm of Pot Spiders with Oogie Boogie. Tarzan swung over his spear and plucked it from the ground. He swung back up to the rafters to survey the battlefield. Oogie Boogie was the biggest target he could see. Timon and Pumbaa were in serious need of Tarzan's help. They wouldn't last long at the hands of Oogie Boogie. Quick as a flash, Tarzan threw his spear right at Oogie Boogie. The spear tore a hole in the large villain, and a swarm of bugs started to spill out.

"Timon!" Pumbaa called out. "He's filled with bugs!" Him and Timon began drooling with hunger. A look of fear stretched over Oogie Boogie's face. The two bug lovers then started chasing him, straight out of the House of Mouse. Lightning began shooting out as Larxene's throwing knives flew across the building. Hercules had Pain and Panic in his grasp and was using the two demon underlings to smash tiny Shadows to a pulp. Seeing his lackeys being used against him infuriated Hades. His blue flames atop his head burst into a large sea of fiery red. The flames reached the roof of the building. However, the heat from the flames set off the fire alarms. The sprinkler system installed began to pour water down below onto the heroes and villains. A single drop landed on Larxene's nose, and her eyes widened with fear.

"WATER!" she exclaimed. "I CAN'T GET WE-" Her words were cut off as she burst into an explosion of lightning. Several of her blades burst away from her pinning Cruella De Ville to the wall. Her coat was caught by the blades, and she outright refused to take it off. Pluto cornered her and began to tear at her pantlegs. Larxene's explosion had smoke billowing from the charred remains of her coat. Many were blinded by the smoke and could not see. Tarzan had a difficult time seeing anything through the smoke, even though he had a bird's eye view from the rafters. The smoke left an opening which revealed the triton Ursula had in her grasp. Tarzan used this opportunity to swoop down and snatch it from her grasp. By that point, the smoke had begun to clear. Ursula spotted Tarzan before he could escape and wrapped him up in her tentacles. Tarzan quickly passed the triton to Mickey who used its power to restore King Triton to his true form. The weapon glowed brightly in the king's hands. In a brilliant gold flash of light, Triton fried the sea witch to a crisp. The water caused Hades's hair to go out and extinguished his fire powers. Hercules lifted him by his chin and punched him in the forehead. His overcut sent him tunneling down into the crust of the earth. The villains' numbers had been cut in half. Jafar had been backed into a corner with nowhere to go. However, he was not backing down. The vizier raised his stave into the air, and it began to glow red with his fury.

"Now I will cast you filthy vermin down!" he called out.

"Not so fast, Jafar!" Aladdin said. He held a familiar black lamp high above him. "Back to your lamp!" Jafar's eyes widened in shock. His form began to dissipiate into smoke which began to be sucked back into the lamp. Before he became trapped inside, he managed to grab Iago by his tailfeathers and drag him inside as well.

"Let go of me!" he called out. "I don't wanna go back! The living space is terrible!"

"Now you know how I feel," Genie said as he stuffed the parrot into the lamp and plugged up the end. On the stage, Peter Pan and Captain Hook were swordfighting. The green boy was managing to hold off the one-handed pirate with his dagger.

"Say your prayers, Peter Pan!" the pirate called out. No sooner had he said such a thing that a familiar ticking sound echoed through the room. Captain Hook froze in his tracks, and his eyes widened with fear. He turned to the direction of the sound to see the crocodile walking down the aisle of seats in the audience towards him. He dropped his sword and began to sprint for the door. "Smee!" he called out. "Smee! Help, Smee!" The crocodile was in a full sprint after him. He kept chasing him out of the House, down the street, and straight out of Disney Town. Mickey turned to the brave crowd behind him and surveyed their efforts. The large room was a little ramshackled from the battle but was theirs finally. The villains had been cleared out from the place at last, but the Heartless were still on the loose. The heroes began to cheer and applaud their brave efforts, but Mickey knew there was still more work to do.

"Don't celebrate just yet, fellas," he told them. "We gotta go down to the basement and seal the Keyhole to keep the Heartless from coming out." They all nodded in agreement and followed him down to the basement. The basement was teeming with dozens of Heartless. They were swarming the region around the Keyhole. The Riku Replica was sitting in a makeshift throne standing in front of it with a satisfied smirk on his face. Mickey cut down several clusters of Neoshadows to get to the replica's feet. "It's over!" Mickey told him. "The House is ours again! Step out of the way, and we'll let you go free." The Riku Replica laughed in the mouse's face.

"I won't be giving up without a fight," he said and drew his Keyblade, Soul Eater. The two pounced towards one another and began swinging blades left and right. Mickey's group of heroes were fighting the Heartless, trying to keep them off the mouse's back. Mickey used the replica's head as a stepping stone and leapt high into the air. The replica threw his Keyblade at Mickey. The mouse maneuvered his body far to the left, the blade barely grazing his battle garb. The blade flew into the wall and became jammed between a crack. The Riku Replica had no means to defend himself now. His eyes widened with shock, clearly unexpecting this turn of events. The replica began to sprint for the exit, not knowing what to do anymore. The group of heroes began to pursue the puppet, making sure he doesn't escape. While they were busy with him, Mickey raised his Keyblade and pointed it at the Keyhole. A beam of white light emanated from the tip of the weapon and flew towards the center of the Keyhole. It penetrated the center, and the entire Keyhole became bathed in a sea of white light. After the light faded, the hole was no more and disappeared with a clanking sound. The Riku Replica had gotten to the door and grabbed the handle. "I'm out of here, fools! You haven't seen the last of-" Before he could finish his little speech, the door he was trying to exit through burst open. It flew wide open and slammed the replica into the wall, flattening him. In the doorway were Sora, Donald, and Goofy. All three of them were greeted with cheers and applause. A large smile was stretched across Sora's face.

"Who would've guessed that trap door would've dropped up out here?"

"Not me. Ahyuck!" Goofy said. A tired moaning emanated from behind the door. Sora peeled it back a bit to find a flattened Riku Replica. He had been flattened thinner than paper.

"We got him!" Donald said. The heroes cheered and lifted the trio up over their shoulders and hauled them up to the main room. Mickey followed them, walking past the Riku Replica who had begun to fade into a black cloud of smoke. The crew of the House was waiting for them all in the main room. Minnie embraced Mickey with a large hug and kissed him.

"You saved the House!" she congratulated him. Mickey smiled softly.

"We all did," he said. Clarabelle and Daisy were "congratulating" Goofy and Donald with kisses and hugs. Sora merely stood there and smiled, just glad to see the House returned to its rightful owners. Mickey walked up to him and shook his hand.

"You did great," he said. Sora smiled.

"You said it yourself, your Majesty," he said. "We all did." Mickey chuckled and hugged his teenage friend. "Now, uh, what do we do from here?" Mickey hadn't thought of that.

"Well, the night is still young," he noted.

"And we still got plenty of cartoons to show," Horace added.

"And several onstage performances left," Minnie said. The front doors began to flood with visitors, who were cheering and applauding. The House of Mouse was back... again. Sora put on his hat and grabbed the mike. He knew what to do. With the crew smiling, they all joined him in song.

"So come on in! We're gonna shake the House! We're havin' a ball at the House of Mouse!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: THE END. Thanks for sticking with me through this little story. Hope you're not too sad to see it end, but fear not. I've got a couple more Kingdom Hearts stories in the works, so stick around. :) Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.<strong>


End file.
